


A Social Experiment

by rainbeau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Dark, Gang Violence, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeau/pseuds/rainbeau
Summary: A small group of SM psychology students conduct a study to investigate how one's subgender can affect how society treats them. They decide the best way to do this is to send a male omega, beta and alpha into an area where people have nothing to lose. That's when true responses can be observed.Three of the students volunteer.Enter an outgoing and loud alpha, a short and slightly emotionally constipated beta and a funny, maybe kind of annoying omega. Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun are about to take a trip to the most corrupt high maximum prison in the country.All in the name of science.





	1. Fuck.

The atmosphere is quiet, familiar. A grave silence settles among Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. They're currently eating large meals, carefully prepared by Kyungsoo's older brother, Seungsoo. He had kindly allowed them to visit his restaurant after closing time, saying "Order whatever you want. It's basically your last meal anyways."

Seungsoo always did have a fucked up sense of humor, probably where Kyungsoo got it from. On a regular day, Baekhyun would have found it funny, in a not supposed to be funny way, but today he couldn't even find it in himself to stomach his food much less laugh. Nerves were on a high, like ridiculously high. Why?

Because tomorrow he, Jongdae and Kyungsoo would be going to prison.  _For a month._

"Please tell me why I agreed to this again," Baekhyun groans, only half joking.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo share a look. Baekhyun hates when they do that, makes him feel like they're sharing a secret. Or purposely not saying something. A deep, dark part of his consciousness thinks that its because he's an  _omega._ But that thought leaves as quickly as it comes.

"Thanks for ruining the quiet, Baek," Jongdae mutters sarcastically. However, Baekhyun has known him long enough to be able to tell that he is actually grateful. Being quiet for too long has never been either of their strong suits.

"I think since we're all done eating," Kyungsoo says. The food around them has barely been touched, but none of them feel the need to mention that. "We should sort out a few things before..."

 _They go to prison._  

Jongdae and Baekhyun visibly straighten, listening intently. They have to ensure to get all the details right or this endeavour would have just been a waste.

"My mother can forge the paperwork for us to actually get in," Kyungsoo says matter-of-factly, "But when we actually do get in, we're completely on our own."

Kyungsoo punctuates this by looking deeply into both of their eyes. His face is blank but his eyes tell them everything they need to know. Baekhyun sees how  _scared_ he is, how hard he is trying to steady his shaking hands. When Jongdae reaches out to hold it, Baekhyun does the same to his other hand.

Kyungsoo shoots them a grateful smile before continuing, "We will be treated just like any other prisoner. The guards have no idea what we're doing, and we cannot trust them. My uncle will bring us to the prison transport in his police car, but after that even he can't help us."

If it weren't for Kyungsoo's police family then none of this would've worked out. Baekhyun can't decide whether or not that would have been for the best.

"We are allowed pen and paper once we get in. Jot down important points but nothing that can give you away. My mother says they aren't big on respecting each others stuff down there."

Jongdae groans. He  _hates_ when people touch his stuff. Kyungsoo likes to tease him and says its his alpha territorial instincts but one threat to destroy his precious cookbooks has him shut up.

"And lastly," Kyungsoo pauses, "We can't be friends. We only talk when its necessary, never outside of that."

There are no pauses, no dramatic gasps. They all knew they would have to basically be strangers for a month. It was just the first time its been said out aloud.

"And if one of us gets into trouble...?" Jongdae lets the question hang in the air.

Baekhyun knows the alpha is talking about him. He also knows not to get offended, although that rarely ever stopped him. He was kinda confrontational by nature which could lead to problems, especially when on the other end there was a prideful alpha. Something about getting told off by an omega never sat right with them. He's had a black eye, a broken arm and rib to prove it.

"I can take care of myself!" Baekhyun shouts, his scent slightly tainted with anger, "And I don't need you guys to worry about me."

"We know," Kyungsoo says solemnly.

And he did know. He knew Baekhyun was a gym freak, he knew how much he could bench press, he knows that once riled up the omega can definitely pack a punch. He is physically stronger than Kyungsoo, that was for sure.

"But these are prisoners, Baek."

Baekhyun and Jongdae didn't argue, they couldn't. Kyungsoo knew he had a point, the others knew too. They were going up against some of the most wanted criminals: murderers, rapists, arsonists. Even if Baekhyun was one of the strongest people he knew, the facts still remain.

"Im sorry guys," Baekhyun sniffles, "Im just really nervous and I shouldn't take it out on you."

Jongdae moves to hug him. After Baekhyun gets riled up he always needs a hug. They both look expectantly at Kyungsoo when he doesn't move for a while. The beta pretends to be annoyed before being squeezed into their hug.

"I love you guys," Jongdae whispers, eyes damp, "Please, please be safe."

Baekhyun returns the statement while choking on his sobs. Kyungsoo just kisses both of their cheeks, a bit too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

All three of them go home feeling a bit better albeit still scared shitless.

 

 

 

_Day 1_

Almost an hour before, all three of them were squeezed into Uncle Bongsoo's police car. They had the displeasure of wearing actual handcuffs which, according to Baekhyun,  _were uncomfortable as a mother._

"I don't know why you kids are doing this," Bongsoo had expressed, "But I hope you get whatever you're looking for."

And just like that they were alone, being transported in a truck designed to carry prisoners. Baekhyun knew not to expect a limousine, but is a fully functional car too much to ask for? On top of the seats giving his ass a cramp, he was sandwiched between two burly beta men. One had scars all over his face with a bushy, animal nest of a beard. The other had gold teeth and smelled like death.

He looked to Kyungsoo for mental support only to find his friend wouldn't give him the time of day, despite sitting directly in front of him. Atleast Jongdae made eye contact! With an increasingly saddening heart, he knew this is how it would be for the entire month.

Hiding his pout he just continues to count the amount of sudden jerks the shitty bus made before reaching the prison.

He wants to go home.

 

Jongdae felt sorry for Baekhyun. As soon as those two men were basically pushed into the truck to sit on either end of him, he knew this is how it would be for a while. No control, no say.

They'd just have to take whatever was given to them, which wouldn't be much.

Also, the guards were literal assholes. Something about roughing up a good looking alpha seemed to particularly interest them. He would never forget being  _tripped_ by an omega warden while being transported into the bus, for literally no good reason.

His anger had been spiked, but one careful look from Kyungsoo was enough to calm him down. 

Chen's heart felt like it stopped as soon the truck stopped moving altogether. It took three hours, but they had finally reached. A wave, no a tsunami, of fear washed over him but he used all of his energy to control it. 

Any scent of fear and he's fucked.

He looked at Kyungsoo and saw the way he kept his head down, face expressionless. Then he looked at Baekhyun and couldn't help but be proud of the way he controlled his emotions. 

They were all doing so great, maybe they could survive.

 

Kyungsoo knew this would be the worst part. 

They would be stripped, humiliated, searched. Touched and groped all over to check for drugs, weapons. This was what he was dreading the most.

He stood in a line, forced to take off his clothes before being given an orange jumpsuit. It was only then Kyungsoo realized he was the shortest of all the men. Even Baekhyun and Chen who weren't that tall, were still taller than him.

He swore he heard a guard snicker. 

While it did hurt his pride Kyungsoo knew he would have it the easiest of all his friends. Jongdae was an alpha, which automatically drew attention, especially in a place where people used fear to control others. He was also very good looking. Baekhyun was an omega, a very beautiful omega. And while his personality didn't measure up to old TV show omegas his face did.

Kyungsoo was a beta, the most common of subgenders. He thought himself to be average looking, nerdy at best. There was a possibility he could get through this entire ordeal without drawing any attention to himself.

And thats what he was planning to do. From now on, he would keep his head down and observe silently. In his head, Kyungsoo has worked out the variables and the constants. He has a plan.

But little did he know, nothing goes according to plan.

 

 

Hours later, they were settled. Kyungsoo felt thoroughly violated but he tried his best to ignore and focus on the matter at hand. The matter at hand was meeting his cellmate.

Kyungsoo had enough common sense to know they weren't dorm mates, that they didn't have to introduce themselves or anything. But something just felt wrong with saying nothing.

"Kyungsoo," he mutters, feigning nonchalance, "New cellmate."

The young man was laying on the bottom bunk, one leg crossed over the other. He's reading a newspaper, but when Kyungsoo finished his sentence the man slowly lowered it.The stranger has beach blonde hair, styled a bit too much for someone in prison. A beta. He slowly looks him up and down, before deeming him worthy enough to answer,

"Suho."

And that was it. Just like that none of them decided to say anything else. They weren't friends anyways, and in one month Kyungsoo would be gone. Despite this Kyungsoo couldn't help but want to know a bit more about the man, for thesis purposes. How old was he? Why was he in high maximum security prison?

Kyungsoo prays he isn't a murderer, or a rapist.

 

 

Jongdae didn't have much preconceptions about what kind of person his cellmate would be. But he definitely did not expect  _this_. He had been pushed into the cell just earlier by the same dick omega only to be  _attacked_ seconds later by a large man.

His fight or flight instinct had been driven in full force and he kicked the man in the balls, hard. But now said man is on the floor  _crying_. And he feels kinda bad.

"Um," Jongdae mumbles, unsure of what to do, "Im sorry?"

"I was only trying to give you a hug!" 

His crying only gets louder. Jongdae's not sure how this prison thing works but he assumes other prisoners can hear the sobs. Not completely sure what this will do for his reputation he tries his best to shush the man.

"I'm Jongdae," he whispers, "Im really sorry. You can hug me now."

"Really?" Sob. "You won't kick me?"

Jongdae shakes his head no before he is tackled once again by his cellmate. The hug lasts a second too long before he is finally released.

"Im Tao," he says, smiling beautifully.

Its only then Jongdae realizes the man is Chinese. He speaks Korean so well that if it weren't for the name Jongdae would not have known. He also realizes a second later that the man is an omega.

Textbook omega. Clingy, sensitive and emotional; Baekhyun would be disgusted, Jongdae doesn't mind though.

"It's nice to meet you," Jongdae says politely, because maybe he could come to like Tao. Tao however ignores the hand completely and goes in for another hug.

Jongdae wonders if Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got this lucky.

 

!

 

"Your bed is on the bottom, I'm pretty sure they're like a nest of cockroaches under it but anyways not my problem. The toilet is literally  _in_ our cell as i'm sure you've realized, please don't leave it dirty. Meaning if you miss big boy,  _clean it up._ _"_

Baekhyun stares, and stares, not sure what to reply. His new cellmate is so fucking pretty, not his type, but still fucking gorgeous. 

"The toilet paper is restocked every week, don't use it up before then..."

Baekhyun nods because he's kinda happy he got a cell mate who cares about hygiene.

"Also,  _never touch my stuff_ ," angry pheromones are released for an instant before he smiles, "I'm Luhan by the way."

"I'm Baekhyun," he says confused by the personality switch.

"Oh sweetie, you look like you're not sure," Luhan laughs moving closer to inspect Baekhyun. "You're really pretty by the way so be careful. These fuckers are horny as hell."

"You're one to talk."

Luhan stares at him in confusion, before remembering something. "Sorry you're new. I'm protected."

"Protected, what do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Just try your best to get protected quickly."

Before Baekhyun has time to ask more, Luhan climbs up to the top bunk already getting ready for bed. For Baekhyun it takes ages before he can sleep, replaying his earlier conversation.

 _get protected quickly._  

He wants to know how. He also hopes Kyungsoo and Jongdae get protected as well. 

 

_fin._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIS I DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT PRISON LOL. Enjoy


	2. Shit.

_Day 1: Journal Entry (Kyungsoo)_

_Omega guard + alpha prisoner= not compatible_

  _Omega, Beta and Alpha able to control scent of fear_

_Beta cellmate = compatible_

 

 

**Day 2**

Kyungsoo had done some research on prison life, watched a few documentaries and read some testimonials. He never goes anywhere unprepared, especially prison. There are some things though that research doesn't tell you.

Research can't tell you who to avoid, or who to befriend. In that area he's completely blank.

By nature, Kyungsoo is not the friendliest person. It takes a while for him to get comfortable with someone else, which sucks because he knows that prison is all about who you're friends with. 

The closest thing he has to a friend is Suho, and that's only because he hasn't outright rejected him. In fact, they haven't said anything to each other since last night. Now its morning and they're both up laying casually on their beds. Or atleast he thinks Suho is awake, judging by the quiet humming he hears.

"Suho," Kyungsoo calls.

A whole minute passes before Kyungsoo assumes he is still sleeping, or ignoring him. Either way he feels like boo boo the fool. 

"Suho," Kyungsoo tries, one more time.

Its silent for a while before he hears a groan, an answer Kyungsoo thinks. He's not entirely sure but its enough of an affirmation. Carefully, he climbs down the ladder of his bunk bed. Suho is up, and looks slightly annoyed. Kyungsoo just stares at him, not sure if he should piss him off even more.

"Well?" 

"Yes, um...yes,"  _get it together kyungsoo_ "Could you...no, would you mind telling me what the politics of this prison are? Please? Like where to sit and....who to talk to?"

Suho stares at him for a while before replying bitterly, "When I came here I had to figure that out all on my own."

Kyungsoo nods, feeling slightly dejected. He gets ready to climb back up and die of embarrassment.

"But you're small, easy prey. And you look like you've never been in a fight,  _ever,_ " Suho teases, smiling sardonically, "I'll pity you."

Kyungsoo doesn't even find it in himself to feel offended, Suho isn't exactly wrong. The most physical Kyungsoo has ever gotten was with Jongdae after a really intense game of Mario Kart, which he still regrets. When alphas are mad, they're  _scary_. And Kyungsoo  ~~cried~~ respectfully withdrew when Jongdae  _growled_ at him.

"Thank you," he says as he bows respectfully.

"Honestly where do they get you people?" Suho mumbles, chuckling.

He sits up and pats the spot beside him, motioning for Kyungsoo to sit on his bed as well. Honestly, Kyungsoo doesn't know if its the best choice because  _hello it could be a rapist!_ but he sits anyways. 

"This is Asia's most prominent high maximum prison. Japanese, Chinese and Koreans, they're all here. The beef mostly lies between those three. Indians and Thai mostly keep to themselves, they aren't much of them here anyways."

Suho pauses for a moment before asking, "What race are you?"

"Korean."

"Oh good, I don't have to kill you." Suho laughs. Kyungsoo, however, does not find the joke funny at all.

"Lighten up," Suho sighs, "Anyways, the Japanese here are dicks but they know time and place. Which basically means they don't try to cause too much trouble. Chinese though,  _assholes._ "

Suho says that with so much venom, Kyungsoo has to swallow his scent of discomfort.

"Their leader Kris, fucking coward. Never does his own dirty work. He sends his bitches Luhan and Tao to do everything fucking thing. Need his ass wiped? Luhan. Need his hair done? Tao. His right hand man, Lay, is a wannabe asshole.  _Don't sit with them._ "

Kyungsoo nods.

"And for us, our leader is Kai. He's alright just  _don't get him mad_. His bitch? Don't got one, you may be his type though."

"What?" It leaves Kyungsoo's mouth before he can stop it.

"Oh right, you're new. Being someone's bitch basically mean you let them fuck you, for protection."

Kyungsoo can't control when his scent turns sour with discomfort a second time. He's read up about this, watched so many tv shows that joke about dropping the soap but right now it felt a little too real. Kyungsoo loves dick as much as the next guy, but in a totally loving and  _consensual_ way. He's only ever had sex with one man and it was totally vanilla, which is how he liked it.

"Are you a virgin or something?"

"NO!" cursing, Kyungsoo collects himself, "No, I've um had sex before. With a guy."

"Right." Suho look unconvinced, "Yea. Right hand man is Xiumin and he's a decent guy. Like  _how the hell did he get into prison_ decent. Also doesn't have a bitch if you're interested."

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Kyungsoo ignores him.

"There's Chanyeol, Kai's best friend. Sehun is Xiumin's little brother, doesn't have much power but likes to pretend he does. I'm his bitch, for now anyways."

Kyungsoo tries to wipe any expression of his face when he sees Suho gauging him for a reaction.

"Hm. Social Hierachy? Well I'll just say Koreans are on top. Chinese second, Japanese then Indians and Thai" Suho grins before saying, "And on the bottom, newbies."

 

 

A horn blows across the prison. The cell doors all open automatically. Kyungsoo's researched enough to know its time for courtyard. Initially, this is what he dreaded the most. But after his talk with Suho he feels a bit more educated. The abyss doesn't seem as dark, despite knowing he's at the very bottom.

He immediately spots Jongdae in the courtyard, a lanky man draped over him. Jongdae always did make friends easily, he thinks smiling to himself. 

Its only after a minute he realizes Jongdae was led to the table across the courtyard, full of Chinese.

 

 

 

Jongdae didn't really expect to be pulled to meet Tao's friends but that's exactly what happens. Tao's grip on him is strong, as if leaving no room for argument. Jongdae wasn't planning on pulling away anyways, better them than the other newbies.

He didn't know much about how things worked here but being new definitely didn't do anyone any favors, in any circumstance.

The group he approaches stare at him intently and soon Jongdae finds himself holding on to Tao, instead of the other way around. Tao, not sensing his distress, lets him go in favor of jumping in the lap of a tall, intimidating male.

His gaze is dark, piercing. Even as Tao kisses his neck he doesn't stop staring at him. A challenge.

Jongdae has studied psychology long enough to know the tells of a leader. But the way everyone is waiting for the man's reaction, is enough of a tell, even to someone without his expertise. 

"Taozi," the prisoner asks, _"_ _Who is this?"_

Tao pauses, like he'd just remembered that Jongdae was still there. "Oh sorry Kris! This is Jongdae, he's my new cellmate. He's really nice!"

"Race?"

It takes a second to realize Kris is talking to him. It takes him a bit longer than a second to realize why exactly his race matters. 

"Chinese," Jongdae says after a beat, hoping its the right answer.

"Nǐ jǐ suì?" Kris asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

Its basic Chinese and Jongdae makes a mental note to thank his mother for forcing him to study it in school. Sucking in a breath he replies, "22."

Kris nods.

And just like that the tension decreases and Jongdae feels like he can breath again. Pretending to be Chinese is either the best, or the worst decision he could've made. Choosing to be optimistic he ignores the latter.

 

 

 

Baekhyun is beyond glad for time in the courtyard. The cell is stuffy and smells like his breakfast, which was gross. He makes a mental note that  _yes, prison food is as bad as they say._

Anyways, Baekhyun came out of his cell with one mission and one mission only. Find out how to get protection.

He tries his best to figure out who to ask. Luhan...well Luhan didn't want to tell him in the first place. Baekhyun doesn't want to press, sensing that Luhan's mood could change just like flipping a switch. He's out.

The other newbie's probably don't even know that protection is a thing. Besides, what if its limited? Baekhyun needs there to be enough for Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Glancing around, he tries to find the best person to ask. Almost everyone is in a group setting but luckily he spots a man, smoking alone. Its much easier to talk to someone when they're alone as frankly, they're less likely to be a dick.

Baekhyun makes his way over, a bounce in his step.

"Hi!" he greets amicably, "Im Baekhyun! Can I sit?"

The man smiles and nods. Its by far one of the ugliest he's ever seen. Full of plaque and black gums, but he chooses to ignore it in favor of finding out information. 

"Um, Do you mind if i ask you a question?"

He nods again before blowing a puff of smoke into the air. Did these people not hear that second hand smoking kills?

"How do you find... protection in here?"

For the first time since hes sat down the man opens his mouth to speak. His voice is rough from the smoke, "That depends on how much you're willing to give little boy?"

It's sinister, the way he says it. Like he knows something Baekhyun doesn't.

"Well, that depends. What exactly am I giving up?"

He doesn't answer him in words. Its when the man's hand is suddenly sliding up his thigh and grabbing his crotch that Baekhyun realizes. Its completely instinctual when Baekhyun shouts " _what the fuck!"_ before punching the disgusting man in his face.

Baekhyun hears the courtyard go silent, feels the millions of eyes on him. And when the creep whistles and two other men stand up Baekhyun swears his life flashes before his eyes.

He can't even get a good lick in. There are three men around him, kicking, punching, clawing. He feels the tears as they come and curses himself.  _weak. weak. weak._

Jongdae was right, Kyungsoo was right. Any minute now he would pass out from the pain. It was  _everywhere._

_But then it stopped._

Baekhyun didn't know what to believe when the three men just backed off. Did Jongdae break the rules and protect him? Or was it Kyungsoo? He slowly opened his eyes, only to find an unfamiliar face uncomfortably close to his. 

"Are you okay?" the face asks, concernedly.

"Y-yes," Baekhyun groans, "You're kinda...close."

"Right," the stranger smiled, "I'm glad you're okay. I saw a poor omega being beaten up by those three alphas and I couldn't sit by. You really should be more careful!"

_Poor omega._

_weak._

_weak._

_weak._

"The only reason I lost was because it was 3-1. I am not a  _poor omega_!" 

"Okay," stranger whispers muddled, "I'm Chanyeol. You are?"

"Baekhyun."

 

 

And that was how Baekhyun suddenly found himself sitting at the Korean table. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of ChanBaek.  
> Jongin and Kyungsoo meet each other next chap :)))
> 
> ENJOYYY. I still dont know shit about prison so this is from avatar lol :)


	3. Shit 2.0

_Day 2: Journal Entry  (Jongdae)_

 

_omega subject gets into a fight, is saved by unknown alpha._

_Beta subject causes no trouble, remains unbothered._

_Alpha subject joins chinese gang._

_Alpha subject desperately wants to go home :(_

**Day 2: CONT'D**

 

"You know, when I said find protection the least you could do was find a decent looking guy." Luhan remarks obnoxiously once they get back to their cell.

"Were you born a dick?" Baekhyun questions, annoyed, "Or did you leave behind your family at a tender age to train and become one?"

Luhan just scoffs, muttering, "See! This is what happens when you spend an hour with assholes."

Baekhyun knows he's referring to Chanyeol and his friends. What he doesn't understand is why. They seemed like nice enough people, for prisoners anyways. He didn't speak to much of them, scratch that, most of them didn't even glance at him. But they didn't go out of their way to make him feel like shit about having his ass handed to him, which to Baekhyun meant the world.

Chanyeol himself was nice albeit a little annoying. It was clear what he thought of Baekhyun: weak, fragile, feminine. And while there is nothing wrong with those things it was just  _not_ him. And it was definitely not the image he wanted to have in a prison either.

"What do you have against them?"

"Koreans are presumptuous assholes! Yea we're in your country? So fucking what. It's not our fault this is the only high maximum prison in Asia, and we definitely didn't  _choose_ to be arrested either!"

Baekhyun feels his throat close up, choking on the scent of anger in the air. Its strong and thick like it wants to envelope him, suffocate him. Baekhyun has felt this kind of anger from Jongdae before, but never from an omega. Luhan, immediately sensing his distress dials it back. "Sorry."

"You do know I'm Korean right?" Baekhyun asks, eyeing the other omega warily,"Are you gonna like...kill me in my sleep?"

"No," Luhan huffs, "I'm not a murderer. And you haven't done anything to piss me off, yet."

Baekhyun chooses not to respond. It's clear the other omega is too agitated to have a proper conversation. Instead he tries to mentally note what he's learned so far for future use.

1\. Chinese and Koreans don't like each other. 

2\. Those with no power willingly get fucked by those with power for protection.

It's not much but Baekhyun is happy he has  _something_. With an aching heart he wishes Kyungsoo and Jongdae were around so he could share it with them as well.

 

 

 

Jongdae hears a bell about an hour after courtyard, followed by a shout of "SHOWER!"

He watches as Tao grabs his towel and soap, giggling as he rushes to the prison's public shower. Jongdae has never been, dreads the fact that he is going to have to be naked in front of complete strangers.

Now Jongdae isn't insecure by any means. He's actually quite proud of his body, the result of visiting the gym thrice a week. But the thing is that he's seen enough shows to know one thing, prison bathroom = sex. 

And the joy on Tao's face as he rushed to the shower, well, that strengthened his belief. 

_God help him._

Jongdae steps into the shower room and immediately has to hold his nose. The smell is strong, sex in its rawest form. Omegas and Alphas, Beta and Alphas, Betas and Betas, they're all just...having sex.

Jongdae tries his best to wipe any judgement of his face. He understands, being in a cell most of the time, this is the closest one can get to privacy. Despite the fact that they are no walls to separate each shower, they're no guards either. Unfortunately that makes this the best place to kill someone too...not a nice thought.

Jongdae thinks he has the whole ignoring everyone thing down until he makes the mistake of spotting Tao. Tao, who has a dick so far down his throat he's sure he can't possibly be breathing. There is a hand on his head, gripping his hair tightly. Jongdae doesn't know who the hand belongs to, but his beauty is overwhelming. Like Baekhyun, but with more delicate features.

Jongdae, being a proud bisexual, can't deny that the sight does something to him. It's only when he makes eye contact with Kris, who was watching the two with a hand on his shaft, that Jongdae gathers enough sense to keep his head down once again.

The knowing smirk the alpha gives him leaves Jongdae feeling exposed. Shaking his head slowly, he moves to the shower at the end of the prison room. He spots Kyungsoo, casually showering as if the overwhelming scent of lust doesn't bother him in the least.

To any onlooker it would seem like he's minding his own business but, after a while Jongdae sees the tensing of his shoulders. The way his hand fiddles with his washcloth nervously. Smells the faint anxiety radiating in waves off his friend.

And then Jongdae sees why.

 

 

 

Despite it only being the second day, Kyungsoo was firm in the belief that he could silently observe everyone around him. He knew not to cause trouble because it would draw attention. Besides, if Baekhyun who was clearly more muscular than him could be beat up that badly, Kyungsoo is sure he wouldn't even survive.

And so Kyungsoo did what he did best, treated everyone with respect and quietly kept his distance.  _survived_.

Even as he stepped in the shower which was full of people...upholding their deals, Kyungsoo kept his face blank. He went straight to the shower at the end of the room, it was the most inconspicuous after all. He lathered up his washcloth and tries his best to make the most of his five minutes. However, the universe clearly didn't want to grant Kyungsoo his wish. 

He feels wholeheartedly the intensity of a gaze on his backside, feels the scent of an alpha envelope him. Kyungsoo has always been able to tell when people are looking at him. If it had been any other location it would've led to awkward eye contact, followed by quickly looking away.

But this was prison. And Kyungsoo didn't understand the laws of eye contact here quite yet. 

He notices as Jongdae moves to use the shower next to him, but chooses not to react. He knows his friend can tell how  _uncomfortable_ he feels. However, they're not friends here. Jongdae can't protect him, neither can Baekhyun who is on the other end of the shower.

Kyungsoo notices the moment his fight or flight response kicks in. The moment his hand turns off the shower and he begins to  ~~run~~ walk briskly back to his cell. But Kyungsoo makes the mistake of looking up a moment too soon, and he's basically held in place by the alpha's stare.

 _He can't_ _look away now. It makes him an easy target, makes him appear frightened._

The alpha doesn't react in any way, doesn't even seem to blink. His hair is soaked, pushed completely back and out of his face. Kyungsoo knows his type, the bad boy trope. He's never seen why girls preferred his type in comparison to a sweet, loving boy but that's for another time. Maybe another social experiment. 

He watches as the alpha's face slowly turns into a smirk.  _Shit_ , he thinks,  _I'm so fucking screwed._

Because he's seen this alpha before, sitting at the head of the Korean table. 

 

 

Baekhyun thinks of a plan. Its unconventional and a little bit demeaning, but its a plan. And its probably the only way he'll survive an entire  _month_ in this place.

"Chanyeol," he says out of the blue, "Let me be your bitch."

Chanyeol, who just seconds ago lathered himself up, turns to him wide eyed and jaw open. Baekhyun would have found the scene hilarious if it weren't for the fact that he literally just asked him to be his bitch. And he still hasn't answered.

Baekhyun has always prided himself on a being a strong, independent omega. He's never once depended on an alpha for  _anything_. But as he stepped in the shower, the way the man from earlier kept eyeing him (And not in  _im-gonna-kill-you-way_ but in a  _i-want-to-fuck-you_ way) gave him the fucking chills. He decided that if he's going to be fucked its better to be fucked by someone he chooses.

So he chooses Chanyeol.

Despite the fact that Chanyeol thinks his kind is weak, or prides himself on being a knight in shining armour, Baekhyun would still prefer him over the pervert from before. Also, he seems to a reputation bad enough to scare off those assholes. 

_and he's kinda hot._

"You don't have to!" Chanyeol shouts, then covers his mouth dramatically. "I mean, I can protect you. You just don't have to...do that."

"Nah, no fucking way am I just gonna let you protect me for nothing. Equivalent exchange."

Chanyeol stares at him. He doesn't make any move to answer and Baekhyun grows increasingly embarrassed. 

"Just say yes."

Slowly, Chanyeol nods.

_Don't regret this. Don't regret this. Don't regret this._

 

 

Jongdae tries his best to shower normally, but he can't stop thinking about his friends.

On the very first day Baekhyun has managed to piss of three Japanese prisoners, get in a courtyard fight  _and_ catch the attention of one _large_ Korean alpha. If he continues this way its only a matter of time before the guards write him off as a troublemaker, which is anything but good. The fact that they made no move to help him yesterday says it all. Jongdae doesn't want him to become a target, the one kid who has to take everyone's shit.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo has tried his best to stay out of the limelight. That's why it worries him the most what he witnessed just moments before. Kyungsoo has always been cute, though he doesn't like to admit it. He's short and shapely with chubby cheeks and a nice ass. Jongdae isn't into him like that, but the facts still remain: Kyungsoo would make a good bottom. He's 100% sure that the alpha is thinking the same thing.

So Jongdae prays with his whole heart that they both stay safe.

"Woah there," an alpha whispers, "Are you okay?"

The alpha is standing beside him, completely naked as well. He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by his state which allows Jongdae to feel more comfortable. The stranger has kind eyes and seems genuinely concerned which surprises him.

"Yea..." Jongdae gives him a reassuring smile, "Just thinking about what's for dinner."

The stranger laughs, and its beautiful. Its so beautiful that Jongdae thinks it shouldn't belong here, in this dirty prison shower. The laugh isn't fake, not in the slightest. He can smell the mirth in the other man's scent, like freshly squeezed oranges, which means he genuinely found Jongdae's statement funny. 

"Peas. It's always peas."

The face Jongdae gives the alpha after has him laughing even more. Is it bad that he wishes he could hear that laugh forever?

"Xiumin!" 

And suddenly Jongdae can't smell happiness anymore. There's anger in the air, heavy and suffocating. Its not coming from him, or the kind stranger, but from the alpha two feet away. Jongdae's scared, even more scared for the stranger because the anger is being directed at  _him._

But he looks unfazed, rolling his eyes. "Whoops," he says, "Poked the bear."

And just like that 'Xiumin' is walking to the very same alpha that was eyeing Kyungsoo. The angry alpha gives him a look full pure hatred, that would make any passerby think he killed his mother, before stalking off with Xiumin.

The worry returns tenfold, for himself  _and_ Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo returns to his cell he expects it to be empty. Instead, he finds Suho and another prisoner engaged in conversation.

Suho's hair is messed up, looking like it's been grabbed and pulled every which way. His orange jumpsuit is crushed and untidy, which is unlike him. It's only when Kyungsoo spots the trail of hickeys along his neck that he is able to put two and two together.

"S-Sorry, I can come back."

Suho and the stranger look up at the same time. Upon further inspection Kyungsoo realizes that hickeys are also on the stranger's neck, more noticeable.

"It's fine," Suho responds nonchalantly, "He came quick anyways."

The stranger replies, "Ugh. Was that even necessary?"

He's tall and handsome, despite the current scowl on his face. Kyungsoo doesn't know much about modelling but he thinks he could be one. The beta is skinny, but Kyungsoo can tell he's muscular. Fit.

"What? Its the truth!" 

Suho's laughing as he says it. Kyungsoo decides he likes this Suho, joyful and teasing.

"Whatever," the stranger grumbles, but its clear he's not mad at all. "I'm actually gonna shower now. Nice to meet you..."

"Kyungsoo."

"Right."

As the stranger leaves he looks at Suho, who is watching him. His scent is happy albeit filled with a little sadness, and Kyungsoo's heart yearns for him. It's clear this is Sehun. What Kyungsoo doesn't understand is why Suho called himself this man's bitch when they're clearly more than that.

"Don't say a word."

And Kyungsoo doesn't.

 

 

 

 

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaas xiuchen


	4. Damn.

 

_Journal entry: (Baekhyun)_ **  
**

_Omega subject is involved in fight (not his damn fault)_

_Omega subject seeks protection_

_Alpha subject seems to be having the best time of his fucking life_

_Beta subject does his own shit_

_Literally what the fuck? How is he so unbothered?_

 

**Day 5**

 

What no one tells you about prison is how much time you spend literally doing  _nothing._ You eat, shower and get fresh air when you're supposed to at the time you're supposed to. Other than that, you sit in your cell and the only company you have are your thoughts.

Well, Jongdae has Tao but he doesn't think he knows him well enough to consider them friends. He's nice, and really sweet but there isn't much you can talk about with someone you have nothing in common with. If anything Jongdae thinks of Tao like a puppy, cute and attentive.

When the horn blows for courtyard, Jongdae finds that he's actually excited.

Tao is suddenly up, pulling him along, something he has been doing for the past few days. Jongdae is grateful, because he still doesn't think he has the balls to walk up to the Chinese table all on his own.

The courtyard is loud, full of laughter. He had always thought prison would be full of sadness, people slowly counting the days until they get out. He can't help but have respect for them, if Jongdae had to spend years in this place he would go mad.

"I am telling you,  _no character is stronger than Hulk!_ "

"Are you an idiot? Thor? Captain America? They could end the hulk in 0.05 seconds and at least they don't have to turn into a fucking  _monster_ to do it!"

Jongdae catches the end of the argument as he sits down. It's between two of the younger betas, Chenle and Lucas he vaguely remembers. It's weird, he thinks, that these people are in prison for God knows what but still have the time to argue about  _superheroes_ of all things.

"New guy!" Chenle shouts, "What do you think?"

And suddenly all eyes are on him, he even catches Kris staring. Jongdae racks his brain for an answer. He's never been into superheroes that much. Sure, he's watched a couple of Marvel movies, they're good, but never to the point of analyzing their skills. 

He's about to tell them exactly that when, 

"Leave him alone Chenle," an alpha says playfully, Jongdae thinks his name is Lay, "Don't bring him into your never ending argument."

Chenle looks like he wants to argue but keeps his mouth shut. Lucas, however, does not.

"C'mon Lay! We're not gonna kill him or anything. We just want to hear what he thinks," he complains, pouting.

Lay rolls his eyes but doesn't speak further. Everyone turns to him once again and he begrudgingly realizes that he actually has to answer now.

"Um," Jongdae says hesitantly, "I think they're all really strong, in their own way."

" _Booooooooring_ _!_ "

It seems they both deem his answer completely unhelpful. They return to their argument as if nothing happened.

"Smart," he hears Lay whisper, "If you had chosen one you would never hear the end of it, ask Kun."

Kun nods his head gravely, clearly filled with regret. Jongdae laughs so loudly he shocks himself, surprised to find that it's real.

"Jongdae!" Tao half shouts, smiling cheekily "This is the first time I've seen you laugh."

Jongdae feels slightly anxious now, knowing everyone's eyes are on him once again. His smile still remains though. He's actually happy he finds, which is something he'd never expected to be at all.

" _Shut up Tao._  Look you made him uncomfortable."

"Krisssssss! Luhan is being mean again," Tao sobs, hiding his face in Kris's neck. 

Luhan just rolls his eyes before muttering "Baby," under his breath. Kris, who looks like he's used to this, just shushes Tao against him. He gives Luhan a slightly scolding look but even Jongdae can tell there's no real bite.

It cute, he thinks

Looking away from the scene, Jongdae makes eye contact with Xiumin on the other end of the courtyard. He's staring so intently that Jongdae begins to feel self-conscious. There's something in his gaze that Jongdae cant quite place. A small part of him supplies that maybe it's for the best.

He feels comfortable here, safe. A feeling he won't give up for someone who is basically a complete stranger, no matter how nice his smile is.

 

 

 _What the fuck_ , Baekhyun wonders.

He's surrounded by criminals. All arrested for things he can't even imagine, things he doesn't  _want_ to imagine. They should be silent, deadly. Discussing who to kill next, or where they hid the victim's body. What they shouldn't be doing is gossiping like a bunch of fucking schoolgirls.

"I'm telling you, it's definitely Yuta. He's the hottest Japanese here," some beta says, Baekhyun has never been good with names.

"Key you're such a fucking size queen," another alpha responds, "Sure his dick is big, but he's definitely not the  _hottest_ Japanese. Have you seen Kenta?"

"Whatever," Key answers finally, "Each to their own I guess."

"Key, Minho. Can you guys please stop grading the other prisoners like meat? Have you even tried talking to them?" Xiumin (Baekhyun at least knows that much) says exasperatedly.

"No? They're Japanese," Key deadpans.

Xiumin just sighs, muttering under his breath "Why does that matter?" 

They don't respond, which leads him to believe that either no one heard or they intentionally ignored it. It's weird, Baekhyun thinks, how much race matters here. Its like high school in the way the popular kids don't talk to the nerds, or the band geeks don't talk to the skaters. 

" _Anyways!"_ Heechul (?) shouts, sensing the tense atmosphere, "What about the newbies? Anyone catch your eye?"

"Yea!" Chanyeol says cheekily, "One has."

And suddenly Baekhyun is no longer on the bench. He feels himself being lifted and doesn't completely realize what's happening until he is situated in one big alpha's lap. He curses when he feels his cheeks get warm.

The other prisoners at the table are staring. He can't bring himself to meet any of their eyes, knowing how he must look. The whore omega who got beat up on the first day, and became someone's bitch on the second.

"Baekhoon was it?" Key directs at him smiling, "You're new. Any other newbies you find bang-able?"

Baekhyun doesn't know whether to laugh or feel offended at the butchering of his name, or the fact that the beta just said the word  _bang-able_.

"Um," Baekhyun tries, "Not really..."

"Why would he? I'm right here!" Chanyeol teases, pinching him in the side. Baekhyun, though he'd never admit, jumps. _H_ _is side is sensitive goddamnit!_ The fucker doesn't even have the gall to look apologetic, grinning.

Xiumin fake vomits from the other side of the bench. 

"There's someone I'd like to meet," an alpha says. Something about the way he carries himself tells Baekhyun that it isn't just any alpha, its  _the_ alpha.

Everyone's quiet for a moment. It's almost like they're frozen.  _5 4 3 2 1_

Then everyone's talking. There's excitement in the air, Baekhyun can smell it. If he didn't know any better he'd think the alpha just offered them a million dollars, or a brand new car. 

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiii," Chanyeol moans grinning, "I can't believe it, I'm your best friend! Why wasn't I the first to know?"

Kai just shrugs. He sees Chanyeol pout, feels him place his head in the crook of his neck pretending to cry. Such a fucking drama queen, Baekhyun thinks, maybe they were more alike than he previously thought.

" _'There's someone I'd like to meet_ _',"_ Xiumin's little brother teases, "You're such a fucking old man. Just say you want to fuck him and go."

Kai just glares. The entire table is laughing now, clapping and slapping each other. Well Baekhyun's being slapped by Chanyeol, hard. The laughs don't quiet down for a while. He mentally notes how loud they can get, and how  _weird_ some of the laughs are.

"Guys! This is a rare occasion. We can't just sit by idly," Xiumin announces suddenly, "Show us who Kai! We'll call him over."

Baekhyun feels his heart drop in his chest when he follows Kai's finger, and sees Kyungsoo.

 

 

Despite his earlier beliefs, Kyungsoo comes to realization that he kinda likes courtyard. It's loud, a great contrast to being in a cell with someone who only talks to him occasionally. It's also a great place to observe people, fill in some of the blanks.

He also kinda befriends some of the other new prisoners. For example, Ten. He's Thai and has a name Kyungsoo doesn't even try to pronounce, glad to be able to call him something as simple as a number. 

Right now he's listening as Ten tells him about his life in Thailand. He finds that he's actually interested, always willing to broaden his knowledge. But suddenly Ten stops talking, looking behind him with wide eyes.

Kyungsoo turns around, curious to see what has Ten so shocked. It's Suho, his mind supplies, walking directly towards them. Kyungsoo feels his heart beat quicken immediately. While he's not scared of Suho, knowing the other won't hurt him, he's scared because he doesn't know  _why_ he would be walking towards him.

Suho has made it quite clear that he's on the bottom of the food chain. And while it did slightly bother him that his presence wasn't acknowledged outside of their cell, he doesn't take it to heart. He understands, even though he wishes it could be different.

However, as Suho nears him Kyungsoo realizes that maybe he should have been careful with his wishes.

"Kyungsoo," Suho sighs, looking like he wants to be anywhere but there, "You're presence is being requested."

Kyungsoo looks behind him and sees the entire Korean table staring at him. It makes him nervous, like he's the bud of some cruel joke. Or he's about to be killed and his body hid, never to be found again.

"Um," Kyungsoo stalls, "Do I have to?"

" _Yes,_ " the other beta whispers harshly, " _What part of never anger Kai did you not understand!?_ "

Kyungsoo's heart rate doesn't pick up this time, it fully drops. After the shower on the first day Kyungsoo wasn't subject to anymore interactions with Kai. He believed the alpha had moved on, or that he just imagined the entire thing. He doesn't know how to react, doesn't know what to do in the slightest.

Not trusting himself to speak, he nods goodbye to Ten and hesitantly follows Suho to the Korean table. 

His steps feel heavy, like its weighed down by the weight of his fear and anxiety. Kyungsoo knows how he smells, how sour his frightened scent must be. However, he can't bring himself to care, too busy thinking of ways to get out of this  _alive._

When he reaches the table he just stands there, completely out of place. He watches as Suho moves to sit in the empty seat beside Sehun, and the way Sehun instinctively wraps an arm around him.

There are eyes on him, too much for him to be comfortable. It's silent and all Kyungsoo hears are his shallow breaths, irregular. He feels it once again, Kai's intense stare. Its makes him shiver, warms the back of his neck. He feels the aura wrap around him: over his arms, whispering in his ear, blowing on his nape, sliding under his jumpsuit. It's all a little too much for him.

But it's gone as soon as it comes.

"Kai!" Xiumin squeals, "He's so  _cute._ Like a real life baby boy."

Kyungsoo hates being called cute. It hurts his pride, makes him feel like he's not as manly as he should be. Its an age old belief, he knows. Despite the fact that his looks have nothing to do with his personality, its never ceases to annoy him.

 

"I always knew you had a fucking daddy kink," Sehun mocks, "Look at him! You're like twice his size!"

"Shut the fuck up," Kai snorts, "As if Suho is any taller than 5'4."

"I'm 5'6!" Suho shouts, clearly offended.

This is the first time Kyungsoo has heard the alpha's voice.. It's nice, he thinks, soothing and deep. He shakes his head a moment after, hoping to stir his thoughts in a different direction

"Come on," Xiumin smiles at him, "Sit, sit."

Xiumin moves slighter closer to Sehun to make space. And that's how Kyungsoo finds himself squeezed between Xiumin and Kai seconds later. Suho is two people down, beside Sehun. Kyungsoo finds himself wishing he was closer, since he's the only one he feels slightly comfortable around. On the other side of Kai sat Chanyeol, who had... Baekhyun (!?) on his lap.

Kyungsoo hadn't even realized his friend was here til now. It's clear that Baekhyun has sought protection, and Kyungsoo understands why. He's already made enemies, already drew so much attention to himself. Kyungsoo does not judge him for his choice, he respects him for it. One has to swallow their pride to do what he did.

"What's your name?" Xiumin asks, smiling. He does that quite a bit.

"Kyungsoo."

"Your voice!" Xiumin remarks, and he's wide eyed. He looks around him in shock, "Did you guys hear his voice? It's so deep!"

"Talk again!" Chanyeol begs, looking truly amazed.

Kyungsoo begins to feel very self- conscious. He's always heard people compliment his voice but he's never understood why. To him it was just a regular tone, nothing to be amazed about.

"Um, I-I don't really know what to say..."

Everyone's so mesmerized that Kyungsoo wants to laugh in confusion. Are these people really criminals? The same awful people he hears about on the news, killing and terrorizing innocent folk? Impossible.

He makes eye contact with Baekhyun and knows he's thinking the exact same thing. He bites his lip to conceal his grin, knowing they shouldn't really be interacting but still wishing wholeheartedly that they could.

He turns his head slightly and meets the hard stare of Kai, who is literally right beside him. There's something different about him up close. He's softer, less guarded. Kyungsoo doesn't find this Kai scary at all. This Kai looks like a big puppy, begging for his attention.

 

Kyungsoo hates that he wants to give it to him.

 

_fin._

 

 

 

 


	5. Yikes.

_Journal Entry: (Kyungsoo)_

_Beta subject finds himself amongst one of the two main rivalry gangs._

_Beta subject catches the attention of gang's leader_

 

_Omega subject + alpha prisoner = compatible_

_Alpha subject among other rival group_

_Alpha subject seems to fit in well._

 

 

 

"It's so  _booooring,_ " Chanyeol moans. Kyungsoo glimpses Baekhyun beside him, rolling his eyes.

There are groans of agreement all around the table. Even Kyungsoo feels inclined to agree. 

It is a slow day. The weather is overcast, indicating rain soon, and the atmosphere is dead. The guards let them out early in an effort to ensure they get fresh air before it does rain. Kyungsoo is 100% sure they were just following protocol. It was clear the guards gave less than a shit whether or not they got food on their plates much less fresh air. 

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol perks up, as if he's thought of the best of the best idea in the world. "Tell us a story!"

He stares at him confusion. 

" _Please._ No one's talking and I really like listening to your voice!"

Kyungsoo has never really liked being the center of attention. It almost always led to a painfully embarrassing moment that keeps him up at night. He looks around at everyone shyly. They're staring at him hopefully, like he'll somehow get rid of the boredom just by talking. It's bad but Kyungsoo doesn't really want to disappoint them. 

So, he tells them the story of an incident from four years ago. When he had gone to first party of his high school life. Kyungsoo has always been wary of large crowds, especially large crowds filled with  _drunk_ people. But, he had found out he got into SM University a few hours earlier and his friend at the time, Hongseok, convinced him to celebrate.

Cue shy, awkward Kyungsoo at a party full of classmates he hoped to never see again once he graduated. The party had been... _interesting_ to say the least. Somehow in the midst of flailing hands and mild stuttering he had managed to interest a college beta by the name of Ryeowook. It turns out Ryeowook was the host of the party, a rich brat who had way too much time on his hands.

Despite this, Kyungsoo couldn't deny that Ryeowook was  _handsome._ So when asked to go upstairs to 'talk' he agreed eagerly. Flash forward to the two of the them making out and basically dry humping when police comes barging in.

Apparently they had heard complaints from all the neighbors and ordered the shut down of the party immediately. 80% of frat parties get shut down by the police and the party goers usually get sent home with a slap on the wrist. But fate would clearly not make it easy for Kyungsoo that day. Not only did the police ask if he was above the age of consent (which is 15 and he was 18 goddamit!), they forced him to wait with Ryeowook until his parents arrived. Either they just couldn't believe he was actually 18 or desperately wanted to accuse Ryeowook of statutory rape. In the end, it was Kyungsoo who was embarrassed the most. He wasn't able to look his mom in the eye months after that.

"That  _is_ embarrassing," Chanyeol says, clearly trying to hold back his laughter, "I mean you look pretty young but younger than 15? Damn."

Kyungsoo hears the others grunt in agreement. It makes him feel good to know they're on his side. To this day Kyungsoo doesn't know what the fuck was wrong with that policeman, or if it were just the universe punishing him for leaving his house.

"It's understandable," he hears a voice say, "He is really short."

" _I am not that short!"_ Kyungsoo shouts, irritated.

It's when the table goes dead silent that he has half a mind to see who he just yelled at. It's with a heavy heart that Kyungsoo realizes it was Kai, who is now openly gaping at him. Kyungsoo looks around the table desperately for help, anything to prevent him from being beaten up. Or murdered. No one meets his eye, not even Xiumin! He's about to stand up and beg for forgiveness when he hears a chuckle. The chuckle then turns into a guffaw and Kyungsoo is now aware of Kai fully dying of laughter. 

"You're right," Kai says in between laughs, "Atleast you're tall enough to go on the rides in the amusement park."

Xiumin is the first to huff out a laugh, then Chanyeol and Sehun and soon everyone is laughing. At him no less! He feels his ears heat up and Kyungsoo knows for a fact that they're red. The laughing doesn't stop and Kyungsoo doesn't even know why because it's not  _that_ funny. He distinctly hears Baekhyun's annoying ass hyena laugh and feels fully betrayed. He is the one person who should be on his side.

He glares at the root of his problems, Kai, who is still laughing his ass off. Kyungsoo doesn't stop glaring hoping he can somehow burn a hole through the alpha with his eyes. Kai meets his stare, raising a challenging eyebrow in response. Kyungsoo just mumbles 'stupid' under his breath and turns away. 

But then Kai's hands are in his hair, rubbing his head like a dog. Kyungsoo, too embarrassed to move, just sits there while Kai treats him like a fucking five year old. And, as if things couldn't get any more demeaning, Kai pinches both his cheeks and coos _, infront of everyone._

Kyungsoo wants to die.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun has always hated stereotypes. Like when someone automatically assumes he's too weak to lift a heavy box, or too fragile to be told the truth. Frankly, its ignorant. He also hates to see an alpha get picked over him despite the fact that Baekhyun may be  _stronger_ , or more suited for the matter at hand. No matter where he goes he always hears how  _manly_ this alpha is, or how  _dignified_. Bullshit. 

There are only two things that make a man 'manly', and it has nothing to do with their biology. The first being the way he treats a complete stranger. Baekhyun thinks one of the most macho things he could ever see is when a man treats a random person with respect and dignity. Manners and courtesy aren't nearly as common as people think. That's why Baekhyun always appreciates it when he sees it. 

The second trait is honesty. One's ability to keep true to their word speaks volumes about their character.

Which is why Baekhyun can't help but admire Chanyeol.

For the past few days Chanyeol has kept up his end of their deal with complete sincerity and commitment. He thinks Baekhyun doesn't notice the way he pulls him closer when Japanese are around, or the way he glares at anyone who so much as gives him a bad look. Chanyeol, who could be a serial killer or worse, still goes through the trouble of protecting him dilligently.

It's sweet. It's  _manly_.

Truth be told when Baekhyun had first thought of the idea it was completely on impulse. All he knew was that he needed to survive, and he needed to find a way to do it quickly. It didn't fully click until he saw Chanyeol, clueless and unsuspecting, and decided it was too good an arrangement to pass up. But even he didn't anticipate how devoted Chanyeol would be. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

And if Chanyeol can uphold his end of the deal, then he could too. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun corners Chanyeol in the shower, pushing him against the wall as he molds their lips together.

It's not a sloppy kiss, with Baekhyun it never is. It's detailed and purposeful. He explores every nook and cranny of the alpha's mouth moaning at the taste. 

"Chanyeol," he warns, slightly out of breath, "Just relax. This is me keeping up my end of the bargain."

Chanyeol reluctantly lets him take control. Baekhyun knows how hard it may be for an alpha to give up control, so he appreciates the effort . Baekhyun plants wet open kisses on his chest, slowly travelling his way up. Chanyeol chest is large and toned, and Baekhyun finds that actually enjoys marking the alpha's milky white skin with hickeys. 

He places his hand on the other's neck as he slides his tongue along his jaw. He feels Chanyeol's breathing turn irregular, hears the choked moan as he licks the shell of his ear. It's a sensitive spot, and so Baekhyun exploits it loving the sounds he elicits from the alpha.

Baekhyun knows exactly what he's doing. Chanyeol is semi hard, and his scent thick in lust. Something like eucalyptus oil, Baekhyun can't really tell. All he knows is that he likes it, bathes in it.

"Where do you want me?" he whispers in the alpha's ears. They're red, which he finds extremely  _adorable._

Chanyeol freezes momentarily. He stares at Baekhyun incredulously before replying, "If I didn't know any better I'd think I'm not the first prisoner you've seduced."

"Is that a compliment?" he chuckles.

Baekhyun doesn't give him a chance to respond because suddenly he's on his knees. Chanyeol's manhood is large, not unlike most alpha's, and rock hard. Baekhyun grabs it in his hands firmly but not harshly. Slowly, he gives on tentative lick to the head. In response it twitches, aching to be touched. Baekhyun isn't one for foreplay, he never has been. So in one go Baekhyun slides the entirety of the alpha into his mouth.

There isn't much Baekhyun can confidently say he is good at, but sucking dick is one of the few. He basically has no gag reflex, something he discovered on his third blowjob. Judging by the deep groans Chanyeol keeps emitting, he can tell it's a turn on.

Baekhyun feels the alpha grab his hair with both his hands. Its not a gentle motion, but as he feels the other's finger softly massage his scalp he can't help but preen. Here they are, oral fucking in a public shower, and Chanyeol still makes him feel cared for.

He feels his heart rate pick up slightly. He knows why but he refuses to admit it, nothing good will come from that.

"B-Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers, breathless, "Move, I-I might..."

He can tell he's close. It's kind of Chanyeol to warn him, even kinder of him to try and tear Baekhyun's head away. But his mother didn't raise no bitch, and so Baekhyun keeps his mouth firmly over Chanyeol's penis until everything is released. Then he swallows it in one big gulp.

 

 

Things have been quite...uneventful as of late. It's been exactly one week and Jongdae has found himself stuck in routine. Sometimes he catches himself wishing he could use his laptop, or phone. He's a social butterfly by nature so being forced to talk to the same people everyday bothers him. 

Sometimes he also finds himself missing Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. It's a dangerous feeling that leaves him feeling slightly sad. Was he always this clingy? It's literally been one week and Jongdae can't for the life of him figure out why the lack of their presence is affecting him so much.

He vaguely remembers the first time he met the two. It was in the second semester of college and they had been given a group project. Jongdae had some idea who Baekhyun was beforehand. They went to the same parties and spoke to the same people, it was inevitable. But Kyungsoo, he only caught glimpses of the beta around school. 

Initially, he didn't like Baekhyun much. He was loud and obnoxious, everything he  _was._  But like a pimple, Baekhyun grew on him. Soon, he would come to actually  _laugh_ at the omega's corny jokes, or listen intently to his wild party stories. They became thick as thieves.

With Kyungsoo it was a little different. He could tell the beta didn't care much for people like him and Baekhyun. He did his part in the group project and didn't socialize with them for any reason other than that. It bothered Jongdae a little, but he didn't push. But one day Kyungsoo had come running to him red-faced and pleading, asking for a place to hide. Apparently an ex-boyfriend had been searching for him, and he clearly didn't want to be found. It was absolutely hilarious, but the alpha took pity on him. Jongdae pulled him into a random classroom on the block. Only for said classroom to be holding a lecture on safe sex.

Its a hilarious story that he will never stop telling people. And when he told Baekhyun, the omega had died of laughter. The both of them began to see the beta in a completely different way, and with time, the beta would come to call them friends.

Jongdae thinks their personalities compliment each other. Its an effective relationship. Jongdae doesn't know what he would do without them.

"I'd say we have to stop meeting like this," Xiumin smirks, interrupting his shower thoughts. "But I quite enjoy the view."

Jongdae distinctly makes out flirting, and looks around carefully.

This has become a part of his routine. It's the reason he looks forward to showering despite the obvious...setbacks. It's the only time he can talk to Xiumin who he...he doesn't know. All he knows is that it's really nice to talk to Xiumin because he feels like he doesn't have to pretend. It's weird, because while he is still pretending to be a prisoner it's the closest he can get to real without exposing himself and ruining the experiment.

"You know, you'll get wrinkles if you keep worrying so much," Xiumin says softly.

Jongdae looks away, flushed. Xiumin always has this way of knowing everything, like he can read the other's thoughts. He reminds him of his late father, a thought he shouldn't be indulging in, seeing as he didn't want to  _fuck_ his dad. Oh shit, did he just say that?

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Won't... someone mind?" Jongdae responds sheepishly, "You should shower, I don't want to keep you."

"Don't worry about that. This is about you now."

And so Jongdae tells him, leaving out the major details of course. He just tells him of two friends he had before he was arrested. Jongdae explains how much he misses them and wishes he could talk to them. It's a half lie but it's the most honest thing he's said since he's been here.

"I...understand," he says with weight behind his words. 

Xiumin gets this far away look in his eyes. Jongdae doesn't feel it's place to comment so he just places a comforting hand on the alpha's shoulder. He is rewarded with a small smile that makes his heart leap. It's an oddly intimate moment that leaves Jongdae feeling giddy.

Its at that moment that Jongdae realizes how fucked he actually is.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. Sorry just wanted to update you guys quickly!
> 
> I'm just gonna warn you from now, the next few chapters get a bit...darker. But don't worry things will work out.


	6. Who am I to Deny?

_Journal Entry (Jongdae)_

_Beta subject and omega subject have found themselves in the same circle._

_Unsure if they have broken the rules._

_Alpha subject 'befriends' Korean Alpha in secret._

_Alpha subject maybe has a small crush._

_Alpha subject remains in Chinese gang with no problem._

_Alpha subject kinda likes prison, **kinda.**_

 

Jongdae keeps thinking about Xiumin. He can't stop replaying image of his smile, or the sound of his joyous laughter. Every time he does he feels these butterflies in his stomach, taunting him. Jongdae curses himself for behaving like a school girl. All because of a stupid crush.

 _Crush_. The word bothered him at first but it's obvious that's exactly what this is. It took him a while to accept it but somehow he's always known, ever since he first heard Xiumin's infectious laughter. Jongdae wants to talk to him like a normal person so badly, and not just for five minutes while they shower. He wishes he could make him laugh more because while the other may smile all the time it's not always real. How badly he wishes he could comfort Xiumin and get him to open up. Just like he did with him.

The only issue is that he _can't_. 

The alpha knows that talking to any Korean is basically taboo here. What he needs to know is why. Since Jongdae has been here he hasn't seen any brawls between the two gangs, or any confrontation whatsoever. Basically nothing to solidify this hate he keeps hearing of. Both gangs just ignore each other, a few glares at best. 

"Tao," Jongdae asks, "Why exactly do all the Chinese and Korean prisoner's despise each other?"

Tao is coloring happily, completely absorbed in his work. The first time Jongdae saw him pull out his coloring book and crayons his initial thought was _what the hell._ But after being so bored he didn't know what to do with himself, Jongdae politely asked to help the omega. Surprisingly, it was extremely relaxing and kinda fun. If he had known he would've brought one himself. 

Upon hearing the question Tao turns towards him, slightly frowning. He has a serious look on his face, something Jongdae has never witnessed.

"I've only been here for a year so they don't tell me much," he whispers conflicted, "But you know what I think?"

"What?" Jongdae replies, not knowing what to expect from this new Tao.

"I think it's a cover up for something else. Something bigger than all of us," Tao voices, "One thing I am sure of though is that Kris  _hates_ Kai, like truly despises him. We all love Kris, so we just hate blindly hate Kai (and by extension his gang) no questions asked. Because if Kris hates someone as much as he does Kai, it must be for a reason."

"But if you really want to know more you should ask Lay. If anyone would know the truth it's him," he adds as an afterthought.

That makes a lot more sense. Two whole races hating each other isn't unheard of but Jongdae always felt there was something deeper beneath the surface. Unlike the Thais and Indians who just keep to themselves out of comfort, the Chinese and Koreans are literally  _banned_ from speaking to each other. 

"So," Jongdae swallows the lump in his throat, "Let's say two people in their respective gangs were to have... _relations_. What would happen?"

 

"War." Tao solemnly responds.

Jongdae gulps.

....

 

Okay, just breathe, it's going to be okay.

 But Kyungsoo can't even bring himself to do that. Why? Because while he may be unsure of a lot of things in this prison, he's sure of one thing. Suho is his cellmate, always has been. However, the person Kyungsoo is currently staring at in Suho's bed is definitely  _not_ Suho.  

The beta had woken up to collect breakfast for the two of them, not really thinking much of it. Suho always slept a bit later than him, so he took it upon himself to collect the beta's breakfast as well. He knew how the guards were, and if Suho missed breakfast he probably wouldn't be eating until lunch. So they came to a kind of unspoken agreement. He would collect his breakfast and leave it by his bed, while Suho would collect his lunch whenever he took an afternoon nap.

But this morning he was not greeted by Suho's sleeping form. Instead, he came face to face with a man who was in his thoughts more than he'd care to admit. Kyungsoo had slapped himself at the time, hoping it was a dream. Even as he did that nothing changed. He was still locked in a staring contest with the alpha, who looked slightly amused now.

"H-huh," Kyungsoo stutters, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I-I don't understand.  _What is this?_ "

Kai looks completely relaxed, not aware of the inner turmoil he is causing the beta. He is eating breakfast casually on his (Suho's) bed. It's porridge. Kyungsoo notices there is a bowl for him as well.

"Good morning to you too," Kai declares, voice hoarse from not being used. Kyungsoo denies that it turns him on slightly. "Nice hair."

Kyungsoo's hand flies up to his hair and he rushes to the mirror to fix it. It's then he notices that Suho's toothbrush is gone, and his face wash. Even his towel and rag are gone. All replaced with new things,  _fancier_ things.

"Oh my god. Where is Suho? Is he...?"

"Is that what you really think of me," the alpha pouts, " _H_ _e's alive,_  Kyungsoo.We just came to a sort of agreement."

"And the guards?"

"They didn't mind...after a little persuasion."

Kyungsoo just nods dumbly at a lack of anything better to do. Because Kai is now his cellmate. The same Kai who is the literal leader of a  _gang_ , who could kill him and no one would even question it, who emits so much power it's intimidating to be around. And now, he'll be around Kyungsoo 24/7, even while he  _sleeps._

"Kyungsoo," Kai says softly, sensing his fear "I can always allow Suho to come back."

"No!" Kyungsoo responds hurriedly, "I-It's just a little new. I'm okay with it."

To prove his point further he grabs his porridge and sits down beside Kai on his bed, hoping the other doesn't mind. Judging by the surprised grin he receives, he can tell he doesn't. He feels himself smiling in return before he can stop it.

 _It's only for the project,_ he tells himself.

But even he knows that's not entirely true.

...

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol don't sit with the others during courtyard. It's a little weird, since it's all Baekhyun has done since he's been here. However, he finds that he likes the change a little better, it's easier to talk with Chanyeol. It's not that he hates Chanyeol's friends, it's just that they're a little intimidating. No matter how hard they try not to be. Also, seeing Kyungsoo and Kai flirt without being able to tease the beta is the hardest thing,  _ever._

Right now Chanyeol has his guitar, desperately trying to play a song. Baekhyun recognizes it as 'Bound to you' by Christina Aguilera from her movie Burlesque. Not even a gun to his head would make him admit how many times he's watched that movie.  _It's just such a good movie._

"Ugh," Chanyeol groans, "I can't do this!"

Chanyeol basically throws his guitar on the table. Baekhyun winces, knowing it's probably expensive. He smells Chanyeol's scent turn salty with frustration. Baekhyun places a hand on his cheek and rubs circles in an effort to soothe him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just can't picture the song in my head. Usually I'd listen to the original... but they don't really allow me to here."

Right. Why would they? It's prison.

"Um," Baekhyun replies unconfidently, "I could sing it for you...but it probably won't sound as good as the original."

Baekhyun has know idea what he's doing. Sure he sings, at Karaoke when he's batshit drunk. Or when he's in the shower. But he doesn't sing in front of people, especially not people he's known for one week.

"Really!? You know this song? I didn't know anyone else knew it."

"Yea, 'Bound to you' right?" 

Chanyeol nods vigorously and reaches for his guitar again, seemingly excited. He looks at Baekhyun expectantly, giving him the go ahead to start. Okay, Baekhyun thinks, here goes nothing.

**_Sweet love, sweet love  
_ **

**_Trapped in your love  
_ **

**_I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
_ **

_**My heart and I were buried in dust**  
_

**_Free me, free us_ **

Baekhyun hears himself as he sings. But he can't trust that its him. It's sounds a little too good.

**_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
_ **

**_I_ _f you walk away I will suffer tonight_ **

He tries to hit the notes the same way Ally did in Burlesque. He's pleasantly surprised to find that it doesn't sound  _horrible_.

**_I found a man I can trust  
_ **

**_And boy, I believe in us  
_ **

**_I am terrified to love for the first time  
_ **

**_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
_ **

**_I finally found my way  
_ **

**_I am bound to you  
_ **

**_I am bound to you_ **

Baekhyun slowly gets into it, forgetting about his surroundings for a moment. He can picture Ally, baring her heart and soul while she sang. He closes his eyes and sings with feeling. The song hits a little close to home so when he sings, he finds that he means every word.

**_Suddenly the moment's here_ **

**_I embrace my fears_ **

**_All that I have been carrying all these years_ **

**_Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall?_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_Oh, I can trust_ **

 

**_And boy, I believe in us_ **

 

**_I am terrified to love for the first time_ **

 

**_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_ **

 

**_And finally found my way_ **

 

**_I am bound to you_ **

 

**_I am_ **

 

**_Ooh, I am_ **

 

**_I'm bound to you_ **

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly once he's done. He catches Chanyeol staring at him in a daze. Baekhyun can't bring himself to meet the other's gaze, extremely embarrassed. Chanyeol, noticing this, gently places his hands under the omega's chin and turn his face towards his. The look in his eyes is one he can't decipher.

 

_"That was amazing,"_ he whispers.

 

And then Chanyeol kisses him, soft and slow. 

 

...

 

 

 

It's Jongdae's favorite time of the day, a.k.a Shower time. He finally gets to talk to Xiumin, a.k.a his angel of a crush. Honestly, Jongdae doesn't know why he tried to deny it for so long. Now that he's come to terms with it, the alpha can actively try to charm the other. While Xiumin had captured his heart unintentionally, Jongdae has done nothing to elicit that same response from the other.

 He spots Xiumin as soon as he enters. He is happy to find him at the exact same shower. Jongdae bravely allows himself to think that the other is waiting for him. He's about to go and work his magic when he's suddenly pulled in a completely different direction, to a completely different shower.

 "This one is free," Lay remarks dryly.

 "Uh thanks," Jongdae acknowledges, not wanting to be rude. "But I was planning on using another one. Just my preference."

 Lay stares at him intently, before he whispers, "We need to talk, Jongdae."

  _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Is this it? Did Lay somehow find out he wasn't Chinese. Or worse, that he wasn't even a prisoner.  _Fucking hell._  That's the thing about keeping secrets. Whenever something like  _this_ happens you can't help but be afraid. And to make matters worse, Lay refuses to tell him right away.

"O-oh, okay. No problem."

 It's just like when someone says they have something to tell you and then just  _doesn't_. He feels his anxiety spike and tries desperately to calm down. He follows Lay, soaping up his rag and turning on the shower, trying to focus on something else. It's only until he's done bathing that Lay finally says,

 "Tao told me about your earlier conversation."

 Oh. _Oh._ Well that's a relief. Jongdae really thought he was done for. Now he understands where the conversation is going. Although even that is slightly nerve wracking in itself, at least he can breathe now. He also mentally notes to never trust Tao again.

 "I was just curious..." 

 "Right," Lay says in return, "But be glad Tao only told me and not Kris."

 "I really didn't mean to pry. As I said before it was mere curiosity." Jongdae says, laughing slightly to ease the tension. He hopes he can get out of this situation as quickly as possible. Maybe even catch Xiumin before he leaves.

 "I don't know that much more than Tao, I'm afraid. But, if you really want to know I wouldn't be opposed to telling you," Lay licks his lips nervously. "But this is me trusting you, Jongdae. And I don't do too well with people betraying my trust."

 Jongdae can tell the man is very serious. He feels proud albeit slightly guilty that the other finds him trustworthy. Lay is usually so calm and careful, but Jongdae knows that when angered he can is a force to be reckoned with. He can just tell.

 "I won't. I swear."

 Lay seems to take his word for it and nods.

 "All I know is that Yif- sorry Kris, Kai and Xiumin have been in here longer than all of us. By the time I got sent here, the whole prison was already aware of their feud," the alpha explains, "I didn't want any part of that so I actively avoided all three of them. But something about the whole situation bothered me."

 "It was 2 vs 1, Xiumin and Kai against Kris. Something in Kris had called to me, to this day I'm not sure what. Maybe it was the loneliness in his scent, or the concealed sadness in his eyes whenever he saw Xiumin and Kai together. Anyways, against my better judgement I tried to talk to him."

 "It ended with a black eye," Lay laughs bitterly, "Guess big ol' alpha didn't want to hear how transparent he actually was. But surprisingly, two days later he apologized offering up some fancy chocolate as a peace offering. He was so nervous it was kinda funny."

 "That's when we became friends," the alpha utters fondly, "Rumors started. Something like  _'Kai hates Kris because he's Chinese'_ and ' _Kris_ _doesn't like Korean people anymore' ._ I guess the fact that I was Chinese as well just solidified the rumor. Kris never denied it, and I didn't think it was my place to. So they just continued."

 "Then one day, this cheeky Chinese brat sat with us and said, 'I'm Chinese so this is okay right?'. The brat was Luhan. At the time I thought Kris was going to kick his ass. Imagine my surprise when Kris just laughed and nodded."

 "And that's that." Lay says finally, "More Chinese people just started to sit with us. Kris didn't seem to mind so I didn't either."

 "I-  _wow,_ " Jongdae replies carefully, "So you're telling me this  _entire_ thing has nothing to do with race?"

 Lay nods cheekily, "Yup."

 He finally acknowledges the power of rumors. If all this could happen as a result of a few prisoners chatting nonsense, then imagine what it could do to one person in a high school, or college. 

 "Thank you for sharing this with me." Jongdae bows politely. He's about to walk off when,

 "Jongdae," the other alpha reprimands, "I really don't think Kris would have a problem with you liking a Korean. But, and I'm telling you this for your own safety.  _I_ _t can't be Xiumin._ "

 Jongdae freezes. "I-I..."

 "I've seen you guys. You're not exactly discreet," Lay responds knowingly, "It's only a matter of time before Kris notices as well. And I don't want you to get hurt. I actually like you."

 Jongdae just manages a small nod. He walks away stunned. His excitement from earlier quickly vanishes, and Jongdae feels so frustrated he wants to cry.

 The universe clearly does not want him and Xiumin together.

 

 

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiuchen shippers, Kaisoo shippers never fear, you'll get more moments.
> 
> ChanBaek shippers hope yall are well fed.


	7. Asshole

_It's dark, unusually so. Kyungsoo is in the courtyard but things are different somehow. Instead of the prisoners minding their own business they're all staring at him. A million pairs of eyes all focused on him. Baiting him. Taunting him. Judging him. It's nerve wracking._

_"You don't belong here,"  a prisoner screams._

_"You think you can just waltz in here and leave with no scars?" Another one._

_"You're a fraud."  Chanyeol._

_"You pretended to be one of us."  Xiumin._

_"We'll kill you!"_

_"You're dead."_

_They know. He's surrounded by angry prisoners, all furious because **they know**. They know he's only in here for a psychology experiment. They know that in one month he'll be able to leave, and they won't._

_They know and now they won't let him leave unscathed. Won't allow him to go back to his regular life without a few bruises. But none of them make a move, waiting for a command. Suddenly Kai is in front of him, and Kyungsoo is kneeling down completely at his mercy. The alpha looks down at him uninterested and **it hurts.**_

_Kyungsoo feels the tears slide down his face. He moves to wipe them away quickly. But then his hands are behind his back, tied in an unbreakable knot._

_"Poor Kyungsoo,"  Kai patronizes, "Poor little city boy has strayed a little too far from home."_

_Kyungsoo chokes on his sobs pleading, "K-Kai, I'm so sorry please..."_

_"Save it!" the alpha effectively shuts him up with a hand, "Do whatever you want with him."_

_Then the hands are coming closer, ready to grab him, beat him, violate him. Kyungsoo tries to scream but it doesn't come out, the sound ripped right out of him. Right as the hands reach his skin,_

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo jumps up with a start. There are beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. He's shaken up, so scared he can barely breathe. He knows it was a dream but it felt so real, still feels real.

"Kyungsoo," Kai whispers softly, "Please look at me. Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo turns to him wide eyed, lips slightly open to breathe easier. He sees the worried look on the alpha's face and manages a shaky nod. But he's still scared, because the caring and worried alpha in front of him now could easily turn into the Kai of his dreams.

"I'll get you some water."

The beta watches in a daze as Kai goes to fill a glass by the sink. He doesn't fully register what's happening until his head is being tilted back and water is being poured down his throat. Kyungsoo didn't realize how thirsty he was til now and he gulps down the water eagerly.

There's silence after. Kyungsoo can't bring himself to meet the other's worried gaze. It makes him feel guilty because he knows he doesn't deserve it, knows he's lying to him.

"When I first came here," Kai whispers, "I had the nightmares too."

There's a certain vulnerability in the other's voice that makes Kyungsoo look at him. Kai's eyes are honest, completely sincere. It makes Kyungsoo sick, so burdened down by guilt. 

"I'm so sorry," Kyungsoo responds, trying to wipe away his tears before they fall, "I'm sorry for waking you up. And that you have to see me like this."

"You don't have to apologize," Kai says as prevents the beta from wiping his tears with a firm grip, "Just let the tears fall Kyungsoo. It will make you feel better, trust me."

So that's what Kyungsoo does. The tears, they don't stop. Even as Kai envelopes him in a hug, allows him to rest his head on his shoulder. It's an awkward angle because he's still on the top bunk and Kai is still standing beside him. But it feels  _nice_. His scent comforts Kyungsoo, makes him feel protected.

"Kai," Kyungsoo whispers after a moment, " _Thank you."_

He listens intently to the sound of the alpha breathing. And soon his breathing is in sync with the other's. Kyungsoo feels himself drifting back to sleep, comforted by Kai's heartbeat until,

"Call me Jongin."

Kyungsoo just stares at Kai, not sure what to make of the statement.

"It's my name. My  _real_ name."

"Okay," Kyungsoo whispers, staring directly into the alpha's thoughtful orbs, "Thank you,  _Jongin._ "

...

 

Baekhyun has been avoiding Chanyeol. It's cruel, he knows, but it's the best thing for the both of them. He feels himself falling too deep and knows it's the right choice.

After that kiss yesterday it's impossible for the omega to deny it. He can no longer chalk it up to lust, or convenience. He finds himself wanting to spend time with the alpha. He wants to know more about him, cheer him up when he's sad, make him blush, make him moan. 

Its unfair, he thinks, the way fate chooses to send him the perfect mate at the worst possible time. If he hadn't been in this circumstance Baekhyun would have definitely allowed himself to fall in love. But he is stuck in this circumstance, and that won't change.

He can't help but imagine what it would be like if they weren't in this situation. How he would take Chanyeol to his favorite ice cream parlor and force the alpha to buy him a cone. Or how Chanyeol could take him to the park and he could listen to the other play his guitar all day. How good they would be together.

But it's all fake. A dream that can't come true. So, to save himself from further heartache he tries to rip the band aid off all at once.

Right now, it's courtyard and Baekhyun sits as far as possible from Chanyeol. He refuses to look at the other, tries his best to ignore the hurt looks he receives when he ignores the others advances, or doesn't laugh at his jokes. 

"What's going on between you and Chanyeol?" Xiumin whispers to him. 

Baekhyun hoped no one would notice but it was inevitable. Anyone would realize that one minute the two went from world's cutest couple to Baekhyun ignoring his existence altogether.

"Nothing," the omega mumbles.

"Bullshit."

"Look. I don't really want to talk about it."

Xiumin stares at him for a while and Baekhyun hates every minute of it. The alpha is such a goddamn know-it-all with his condescending statements and i-can-see-everything stares. It makes Baekhyun feel exposed, like his facade means nothing

"Okay," Xiumin says at last, "But I'm only pressing because I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Bite me, Xiumin."

His mother always did tell him he was a brat when he didn't get his way.

 

...

 

Jongdae doesn't even go to the shower today. He can't. Being so close to Xiumin and not being able to talk to him is too much. It's like dangling bait and the alpha doesn't trust himself not to fall for it.

So when it's time to shower Jongdae doesn't leave the cell. He opts instead to wipe off using water from the sink and his cloth. It's a temporary solution but he chooses to focus on the present. And presently he is able to avoid Xiumin.

It's effective, he thinks, maybe a little gross but effective. 

"Excuse me," an unexpected voice grumbles, "Are you Jongdae?"

It's a prison guard. He has tired eyes with deep prominent bags under them, almost like a real life ghost. Jongdae doesn't think he's ever seen this guard around, but then again the prison is very large. There are about a million people he hasn't seen.

Jongdae then remembers the question he was asked and nods slowly.

"Here."

He's handed an envelope. It's cheap, Jongdae can feel it in the material. He searches for anything to indicate what it's for. It's not until he flips it and sees 'From Xiumin' in pretty cursive writing that he understands.

"Thank you," he says to the guard.

The guard just nods and stalks off mumbling something about 'not getting paid enough for this shit'. Jongdae waits until he can no longer hear the guards footsteps to open the letter. Inside it reads:

_Dear Jongdae:_

_The war between our two nations has become more dangerous than before. I fear they will send me to the front lines as I have angered General Kyo. I write to you_ _to ensure that you know I have never stopped caring for you and our children. Please tuck Little Bong and Little Dong into bed tonight. Give them a kiss on each of t_ _heir foreheads and tell them it is from their father. I will try my best to stay alive but it isn't up to me. Farewell, My love._

_Oh my god._

_I'm so sorry! I started writing the letter and it felt so old-fashioned that I couldn't help myself. The real reason I wrote this was because I really wanted to talk to you, Jongdae. I_ _enjoy our little chats in the shower and your absence yesterday was greatly noted. While they may only last a few minutes, I find myself looking forward to it. But, I now realize how selfish it must be of me to corner you everyday and intrude on your_ _private time. It didn't fully hit me until yesterday so I  wanted to apologize._

 _I really wish I could help myself but I can't. I love our time spent together but I understand the circumstances. It's unfair of me to endanger your life like that,_ _especially when mine is in no such danger. Please pardon me but I will continue to be selfish. I completely understand if you don't want to take the risk. But, on the_ _off chance you do, please find the guard who gave you this letter tomorrow during courtyard, he will lead you to me._

_\- Xiumin_

 

Jongdae can't wipe the silly smile off his face even when he's done reading. It's just so dorky and gentlemanly at the same time. _It's so Xiumin,_  his lovesick brain provides.Jongdae feels the excitement from yesterday return even stronger. The feeling reminds him of high school, sneaking out to go to parties. It's exhilarating.

Xiumin actually feels the same way as him. The thought makes Jongdae so happy he can't help but laugh. All this time he's been charmed by the other alpha but he hadn't thought he was able to charm him in return. It's such a relief to know that he did. 

All he wants to do is talk to the alpha, touch him, hear his wondrous laugh. When was the last time he's felt this way? 

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

...

 

Kyungsoo is just about to use his shampoo when a tap on his shoulder has the bottle flying so far away the cover flies off and the liquid spills everywhere. All he can do is stare in shock as the liquid swims down the drain. His only shampoo, gone just like that.

"Woah there. Someone's jumpy."

Kyungsoo whips his head towards the voice, the very reason for the tragedy.

"You," he whispers harshly, "That was supposed to last the month!"

"Well. I mean, you didn't  _have_ to overreact like that."

"Overreact?" Kyungsoo seethes, "Someone randomly taps you in a prison shower. How am I supposed to react?"

"Wow, Kyungsoo," Jongin laughs, "You watch way too many movies."

" _Shut up_. What am I supposed to do now?" 

Kyungsoo hasn't washed his hair once in the week he's been here, which is a really long time for him. The strands are limp and stringy, weighed down by grease. He was actually looking forward to being able to clean it. He frowns, wondering how he's going to last an entire month with no shampoo. Jongin seems to take pity on him. 

"Don't be grumpy. I have shampoo."

And then Jongin reaches for his shampoo. Kyungsoo can tell it's about twice the cost of his despite being less than half the size. He grabs for it eagerly only to have it pulled away from him. He tries again but then it's held over his head. Tch.

"Here, let me."

"Jongin, no"

Jongin stares at him with bright eyes and an over exaggerated puppy dog face which is so not cute.

_"No."_

The alpha wobbles his lips in response. He fakes a sad pout and pretends to cry.

"Are you 5?" Kyungsoo grumbles, "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want."

Jongin is positively beaming now. The same alpha who basically runs the prison, instills fear in even the guards and has enough power to do basically whatever he wants is  _giggling_ just because Kyungsoo said he could wash his hair. 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes as Jongin pours the soap into his hand with a smile on his face. The alpha lightly places his hands on the beta's head and begins to rub his hands in smooth circular motions. They're face to face, completely naked. Jongin is focusing so intently on washing his hair that it leaves Kyungsoo flustered. That, and the fact that it feels so  _good._

The way Jongin's fingers run over his scalp is so sensual that Kyungsoo finds it hard to breathe. He screws his eyes together enjoying the sensation a bit too much. When the gang leader's fingernail scrapes the sensitive skin behind his ear, Kyungsoo can't control the tiny moan he releases.

His eyes fly open as soon as he hears the sound. Kyungsoo tries to shy away in embarrassment but the firm grip Jongin has on his neck doesn't allow him to. The look on the alpha's face is different. No longer child-like and innocent, it's taunting and provoking.

With a devilish smirk, Jongin drags his finger across the area again. Kyungsoo chokes back his moan and glares at the other.

"Is this a sensitive spot, Kyungsoo? My bad." Jongin teases in a low voice. 

He doesn't even give Kyungsoo a chance to answer before he's doing it again. Scraping the spot over and over again. Kyungsoo mewls in response, unable to deny how pleasurable it feels.

"Y-you're such a f-fucking dick," Kyungsoo curses breathlessly. 

"Am I?" Is all Jongin replies before suddenly his hand slides down Kyungsoo's torso and grabs his semi hard shaft.

And suddenly his hair is no longer being washed. This is something completely different, a whole other ball park. If Kyungsoo had been in his right mind he would've said no, asked Jongin to stop. The fact that they're in public would have bothered him. But the pleasure overrides his senses and suddenly he can't think straight.

The alpha pumps his dick mercilessly, smirking at how loud the beta gets. Kyungsoo bites the other's shoulder, hoping it can conceal his breathy moans. Jongin doesn't give him a fucking break. He's ruthless in his strokes, hands moving up and down quickly. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's neck for support. The other is rough, slamming him against the shower wall. 

All of a sudden, Jongin flips him and now his cheek is resting against the tiles. Kai's hands don't lose their rhythm, still pumping vigorously. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's penis poke his back, dangerously close to his ass. The taller places the hand that is not currently on the beta's penis onto his ass. Jongin rubs the mound before giving it a loud slap. Kyungsoo bites his lips, no longer having anything to conceal his whimpers.

It's only a matter of time before Kyungsoo feels he is close, feels himself about to burst. But then Jongin's hand suddenly stops moving, instead it hangs loosely curled around his manhood.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo demands,"W-what the fuck?"

 

"You want to get off? Fuck yourself on my hand."

 

"I swear to-"

 

"I said," Jongin growls into his ear, "Fuck yourself on my hand, Kyungsoo."

What a fucking asshole, he thinks. But even as he does he finds that his body is moving on its own. He grinds himself into the other's palm. Kyungsoo tries so hard to find friction but the other purposely keeps his hand loose. The beta feels tears swell up in frustration. He just wants release.

"Jongin,  _please._ "

In one sharp tug, Jongin has Kyungsoo jerking out an orgasm. Kyungsoo hopes no one in the shower can hear him as he finally comes in fruitful spurts all over his the wall. He steadies his breathing and looks up to find Jongin smirking down at him, still hard.

Kyungsoo feels fully spent, but the other isn't done with him yet. He flips Kyungsoo again suddenly, so that he's facing him once more. The beta is trying hard to steady his breathing when Jongin crashes their lips together. He hooks his hands under Kyungsoo's thighs and lifts him, ignoring his whimper of protest. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin impulsively.

Jongin humps him into the wall, while kissing him breathless. He fucks Kyungsoo's thighs with so much power that it hurts. This goes on for a few seconds before Jongin is coming, all over Kyungsoo's stomach.

Kyungsoo can barely think straight when they're done. All he registers is the kiss he feels on his forehead.

"Time to rinse."

 

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No journal entry this time hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also Kaisoo enthusiasts here ya go <3


	8. Aish.

_Journal Entry: (Baekhyun)_

_Omega subject distances himself from alpha prisoner._

_Omega subject has gotten too attached._

_Beta subject and Korean alpha head engage in sexual relations._

_You go Kyungsoo!_

_Alpha subject does whatever (It's hard to keep track)_

 

 

 

 

Today officially marks two weeks since Kyungsoo has been here. It's nothing like he expected, like at all. The beta expected not being able to sleep due to the fear of being killed, or having to keep his head down every time he entered the shower.

But here he is, in one of the two most prominent gangs in the entire prison. Friends (it's complicated) with the actual leader of said gang. Kyungsoo hadn't thought his prison life would be extremely hard, seeing as he knew how to evade attention, but he didn't expect it to be this  _easy._

And based on the few observations Kyungsoo has made, Jongdae and Baekhyun don't seem to be having the worst time of their life either.

It's 9:00 am according to their wall clock, and the beta is beyond bored. He's already had breakfast, and he has about 4 hours until courtyard. For the past week Kyungsoo has been using his thoughts to keep him entertained. For some reason he can't even do that anymore.

He feels Jongin's presence under him. He's silent, but his aura is overwhelming. It's an alpha thing, Kyungsoo has come to realize, being able to take control of a room without actually doing anything. If Kyungsoo had been a lesser man he would've been jealous. 

"So," Kyungsoo remarks feigning indifference, "Jongin huh? Nice name."

He hears a small chuckle underneath him. A much better reaction than what he used to receive from Suho.

"If you're bored all you have to do is say so, Soo."

Kyungsoo blatantly ignores the nickname, not sure what to think of it. He bends over the top bunk, and looks down at Jongin. The alpha is reading a book, _again_. Kyungsoo really wishes he had thought it through and asked his mother to drop off a book of his own.

"Are you busy?" Kyungsoo questions, body still hanging over the railing.

"No I'm not busy."

Kyungsoo scrambles off the top bunk and down the ladder. He's glad that he doesn't have to bear these hours alone. Kyungsoo stands beside the other's bed, not really sure if he should sit on it.

"Really Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo flushes in embarrassment after being caught in his hesitation. He sits on the edge of the bed shyly not really sure what to do now. Jongin makes a sound of annoyance before pulling the beta's body closer towards him. 

They're both now sitting on Jongin's bed, feet out. Jongin's hand remains around his waist from his earlier action. Kyungsoo tries his best to not let his nervousness show, but it's hard with the other so close. It reminds him too much of of two days ago, in the shower. A memory he tries his hardest to forget.

"Do I frighten you, Soo?" Jongin whispers after a while. He's so close that Kyungsoo can feel warm puffs of air on his neck. The smaller can't answer, fearing his answer might be the wrong one. The alpha squeezes his side gently when he hears no response.

"Yes," Kyungsoo sighs eventually, "It's not that I think you'll hurt me. I-I just...it's just you're so intimidating. But then you're like a toddler at the same time. If that makes sense."

Jongin closes his book and rests it beside him. He focuses all his attention on Kyungsoo, hands mindlessly running along his waist. He's staring at him, but the doe eyed boy stares straight ahead, not daring to face him.

"You're really honest," the alpha comments, "It's refreshing. I'm so used to people telling me what they think I want to hear."

Kyungsoo hangs his head in shame. Here he is, living a complete lie only to hear how honest he is from the person he is lying to the most. Why did he let himself get into this situation? It only ends one way. In heartache and pain, he knows that.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin calls worriedly, "Kyungsoo. Look at me. Whats wrong?"

But Kyungsoo looks everywhere but at Jongin. He's scared the other will be able to see right through him. Even as the alpha grabs his chin and turns his face, Kyungsoo opts to stare at the other's chest instead. 

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong, Soo."

"I'm not really good with words," Kyungsoo says in response, "But can I just h-hold you? Or is that weird?"

Jongin just grabs his head and places it in the crook of his neck. Kyungsoo nervously wraps his arm around the alpha's waist. He inhales deeply, loving the sandalwood scent that greets his nose.

"How do you smell so good?" Kyungsoo grumbles, "We are literally in a fucking prison."

Jongin just laughs in response, ruffling his hair slightly.

...

 

 

It's about ten minutes into courtyard and Jongdae is having an intense inner battle between his brain and heart. His brain is telling him to stay, to not risk losing everything he's earned for a little fling. He currently has Lay's trust, Tao's friendship, Kris's respect. He has a group of people who can protect him, and in time he may be able to call friends. You've only known Xiumin for a week, it says.

But then his heart screams no, it's not just a fling. Xiumin is so much more than that. Maybe it's been a short period of time but Jongdae knows this feeling. He wants to explore this feeling. Whats the point of living if you never actually  _live_?

He spots the same prison guard from yesterday, standing idly by, through the corner of his eye. He knows that he's waiting for him. The only thing standing between Jongdae and his happiness are the people he's currently with, the animosity he knows he would receive if they ever found out. 

 Fuck it, he thinks. Jongdae stands silently, hoping to quietly leave.

"Going somewhere?" Kris asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yea. It's been a while since I've taken a shit in peace." Jongdae replies, feigning nonchalance.

Kris doesn't say anything else for a while. He stares at him, searching for a tell. When Jongdae gives none the alpha just nods and goes back to his conversation. Jongdae mentally high fives himself as he walks away, happy to not raise suspicion. But even as he walks away, Jongdae still catches the meaningful look from Lay. He just chooses to ignore it. 

He waits until he's out of sight before motioning erratically to the guard. The guard rolls his eyes at his extra behavior while moving towards him lazily.

"Hi again. Um Xiumin said that-"

"I'm aware boy," the guard mumbles exasperatedly, "Follow me."

Jongdae watches as the guard turns and stalks off, not waiting for him to respond. Jongdae jogs a little to catch up, grumbling under his breath. The guard doesn't seem to care judging from his look of pure disinterest.

"So," Jongdae questions politely, "Nice day today, huh?"

"Don't talk to me."

How rude, he thinks. But then his heart _stops_ , like literally skips a beat. He spots Xiumin, casually leaning over the railing looking completely breathtaking. He must be dead, because right now the other looks like a real life angel.

The wind blows his hair back and Jongdae can't grasp how utterly beautiful the other alpha is. The man is all sharp angles, with a child like smile and wonderful cat eyes. Even as he stares off into the distance worriedly. Jongdae hates that he didn't come sooner.

Then the other sees him as well. It's like a scene from a movie, when the two lovers finally meet again. His mouth slowly raises into a tiny smile as he tilts his head to the side. His eyes are crinkled and Jongdae loves how-

" _Ugh_ ," the guard comments disgustedly, "Just go to him already. And  _don't_ make this a habit."

Jongdae crosses the distance between them slowly. He doesn't take his eyes off Xiumin even when they're finally face to face.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"How could I not?" Jongdae grins cheekily, " _My soldier._ "

Xiumin throws his head back in loud, genuine laughter. The man is usually so calm and collected. However, right now he's bent over the railing laughing so loud and obnoxiously that it could put Baekhyun to shame.

"Looks like I did survive the war."

They spend the rest of the courtyard like that. Sitting across from each other, talking about any and everything. He tells Xiumin old embarrassing high school stories he never thought he'd tell anyone. He informs him about how much he likes to sing and how he doesn't do it very often because of how loud he can get. He even tells him about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, leaving out their names of course.

Xiumin shares some information too. It's nothing too personal, like how he got in prison or what happened between him, Kai and Kris. It's more along the lines of what music he likes (IU, Gdragon, Drake) and what movies he used to watch (He's an adrenaline junkie so mostly action). He even shares that his name isn't really Xiumin, but Kim Minseok. 

"So why Xiumin?" he had asked.

"It was a new beginning. Besides, Xiumin has a nice ring to it."

It's so much nicer than what they're used to. Initially, Jongdae thought it would be a bit awkward seeing as they have never spoken for more than five minutes. He is extremely pleased to find it's anything but. 

"We have about eight minutes," Minseok whispers sadly, "You should go back from now."

Jongdae nods, blatantly disappointed. Why is it that when you don't want time to go by quickly that's exactly what it does?

"Close your eyes," he whispers.

Minseok looks slightly confused before nodding and shutting his eyes promptly. Jongdae takes a deep breath then leans forward slightly. He presses his lips to Minseok's in a chaste kiss. The kiss lasts about five seconds before Jongdae pulls away. Minseok flutters his eyes open cutely. 

"A goodbye kiss."

Minseok scoffs and grabs Jongdae's collar to pull him into a rough kiss. The korean alpha slants his lips over his, barely giving him a chance to reciprocate. Jongdae tries to take control but the other doesn't let him. Xiumin bites his lip slightly, not enough to cause pain but enough to bruise. He then licks it better, simultaneously seeking an entrance and apologizing. He molds their tongues together delicately eliciting a barely audible moan from Jongdae.

Jongdae tries putting up a fight, alpha instincts. Eventually he just gives in and he's so glad he does. Minseok is a careful yet dominating lover. He ensures he's in control but still leaves a loose enough grip for Jongdae to say no. He's used to being the one in control so this is completely new.

When Minseok pulls back he has a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He licks his lips before cheekily saying, _"Now_ _that's a goodbye kiss."_

Jongdae goes back to the courtyard with the same silly smile that he has come to relate to Minseok. It's embarrassing the way his cheeks are rosy red while Minseok still had the nerve to look unbothered. That has to change. Next time.

"Nice shit?" Kris asks when he spots Jongdae sporting a smile.

" _Amazing."_

 

_..._

 

"Kaiiiiiii," Chanyeol whines, "You have to help me!"

Kai raises his eyebrows in question.

"It's Baekhyun. He's completely ignoring me and I don't know what I did wrong!"

Baekhyun groans in embarrassment from the other side of the table. It's clear the alpha is trying to whisper, but he's still so fucking loud that Baekhyun can hear every word. And if he can, then the others can too.

"Hm," Kai grins, "Maybe he put two and two together and realized you're an annoying shit."

Baekhyun hides his grin behind his hand. He keeps steady eye contact with Heechul, pretending to listen intently to whatever he has to say. It's not that he hates Heechul, but sometimes the man comes up with the most ridiculous stories. It's endearing if not a bit annoying.

"You really think so?" Chanyeol pouts sadly.

"I'm joking Chanyeol. Look, have you even tried asking him what's wrong?"

"No," the taller alpha mutters, "But he's ignoring me! Think of something else."

Kai looks so clueless it's hilarious. The gang leader's eyes scan the entire table in search of someone. Probably Xiumin, he seems like the type to deal to with situations like this. It's weird, Baekhyun thinks, how Xiumin is no where to be found when they need him the most.

Kai does a complete 360 before zeroing in on Kyungsoo, who happens to be sitting on the other side of Chanyeol. Despite being right beside them the beta is completely immersed in conversation with Sehun and Suho. He and Suho are laughing playfully while teasing Sehun who is clearly only pretending to be irritated. 

Baekhyun notices the way Kai glares at Suho's hand around Kyungsoo's shoulders as if it's personally offended him. The alpha reaches across Chanyeol and pulls Kyungsoo over by his waist in one quick motion. The boy yelps as he feels himself being dragged across Chanyeol onto Kai's lap. When Kyungsoo fully registers what just happened he looks furious. Furiously cuteuwu.

" _Stop doing that to me._ " 

"I didn't hear you complain when I did it earlier," Kai smirks.

" _Ew,_ " Chanyeol groans, " And right in front of my salad too."

Baekhyun covers his mouth quickly to conceal his laughter. Heechul looks at him oddly but he just shakes his head and motions for the beta to continue. Honestly if it were anyone but Heechul, they would've realized they were being ignored. But it's Heechul, and he's  _special_.

"Here. Ask Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol seems to actually consider the idea. Kyungsoo is literally the best person he could ask. He knows Baekhyun like the back of his hand. Not that anyone else knows that.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol looks deadly serious, "So lets just say someone, we'll call him boogie, is completely ignoring me. And uh recently I realized that I've developed some feelings for, um, boogie and I genuinely thought that...Boogie felt the same way. But Boogie has been avoiding me, like he won't even answer me when I talk to him. I want to find out what I did wrong but...Boogie won't even let me get a word in."

Baekhyun can hear the sadness in the other's voice. It makes him feel remorseful. He hates that he is causing the other so much pain, even if it's for the best. The omega wants so badly to kiss the sadness away, to tell the other that if it were up to him they would be together.

"Baekhyun!" Minho shouts, "We need a goalie. You up for it?"

He and some of the other Korean alphas are playing football in the middle of the courtyard. Baekhyun nods eagerly, not trusting himself to be around a sad Chanyeol and do nothing.

"Yah! Choi Minho! Baekhyun and I were having an interesting conversation." 

"Well clearly it wasn't as interesting as you thought." Minho teases.

"Fuck you," Heechul responds childishly.

Minho just rolls his eyes and wraps a hand around Baekhyun pulling him towards the others. The omega cannot play football for the life of him but anything's better than listening to Chanyeol's unhappiness. Especially when he's the cause.

...

 

Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol's expression switches from one of agony to one of pure jealousy. He doesn't even have to wonder why, completely sure it's due to Minho's hands around Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo has never been the best at comforting people. However, he feels the need to try for Chanyeol. It's obvious to him that Baekhyun has cut the alpha off with good intentions. However there's no way for Chanyeol to know that.

So he rests a hand gently on the other's to catch his attention. Then he concludes, "So basically Baekhyun is ignoring you and you want to know why right?"

Chanyeol looks like a deer in headlights. "Yes.." he eventually mutters shamefully.

Kyungsoo nods knowingly.

"Um, maybe you could ask someone to ask him why. Like someone he can relate to and feel comfortable around. That way you can find out whats the problem and...fix it."

It's silent as Chanyeol mulls over the idea. Kyungsoo feels slightly anxious and he hopes he didn't propose anything too preposterous. He's never been exceptionally good with relationships. Even worse when he's in one.

"That's actually a really good idea!"

Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief. He slumps against Jongin thoughtlessly. The alpha hums approvingly behind him, rubbing his nose against the beta's neck. It's ticklish and Kyungsoo laughs a little breathlessly.

"It's you Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol howls animatedly, "You're the best person for it. Can you please talk to him for me?"

"W-wah? I've never even spoken to him."

Jongin begins to press butterfly kisses against his nape. That soon escalates into sucking. The alpha grazes his teeth along his throat before planting wet, open mouth kisses which are sure to leave a mark. Kyungsoo can barely register the fact that Chanyeol is talking.

"- and your both new! Plus, I'm basically to Baekhyun what Jongin is to you."

"Huh," Kyungsoo mutters trying so very hard to focus, "But me and Jongin aren't even- Ah!"

He feels sharp pain in his shoulder. Jongin just bit him! Like fully fucking bit him, with teeth and all. Kyungsoo elbows the alpha in his stomach, pleased to hear a pained cry. Chanyeol doesn't even seem the least bit bothered.

"Kyungsoo  _please._ "

Chanyeol looks so desperate there's literally no way he can say no. Jongdae always did call him a softie at heart.

"Okay," he breathes out.

 

Chanyeol jumps in excitement. He stands up to thank Kyungsoo with a bow before wandering off. When the other is out of earshot he turns to Jongin frowning,

"Why the fuck did you bite me?"

 

"I was hungry."

_fin._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you guys when exactly but all I know is that it's gonna get real fucking dark soon.
> 
> I really want to warn yall from now cuz it's been all fluff, which I love as much as the next guy. But gotta stick to the plot too. Sorry if you arent into stuff like that.


	9. Notice.

I was halfway done with Chapter 9 but idk I clicked something accidentally and it all got DELETED. I was pissed, duh. But I sucked it up, wrote it over. I even added more stuff and I was like 3/4 done. Only for it to be deleted  _again_. I'm really frustrated and I don't feel like rewriting it for now soo...Plus I have exams in a week and I don't have the time nor patience to write the same thing for the third time. Sorry but I won't be updating for a while. Don't worry I am pissed too. I really wanted to upload at least one chapter before my exams because then I'll be completely M.I.A. Clearly the universe did not want that for me.

 


	10. End of an Era

_Journal Entry (Kyungsoo)_

_Beta subject must speak with Omega subject_

_Violation of rules_

_Alpha subject not present during courtyard_

_Omega subject distances himself from alpha prisoner_

 

The last thing Kyungsoo wanted was to compromise his study by breaking the rules. In all honesty, when he first made the rule of no communication half a mind told him his friends would eventually break it. So, after the first two weeks when none of them did Kyungsoo was pleasantly surprised.

Somewhere along the way he must’ve messed up. Or got too comfortable. Because now the only one disobeying the rules was _him_.

All because one hyperactive alpha asked him to. If Kyungsoo didn’t think he was too attached before there was no denying it now. He came to this prison to make acquaintances for research, not friends. But Chanyeol’s desperation had tugged on his heart strings in ways only a friend’s could.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispers, “Baekhyun is over there. Can you...um do it now?”

The alpha is trying his hardest to hide his anxiety. He looks like a child who just sent his friend to talk to his crush. Or high school him anticipating his test results. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said it didn’t make him cringe a little.

The beta looks around for Baekhyun and spots him casually conversing with an omega he hasn’t had the pleasure of meeting. He casts one tentative glance back at Chanyeol, who is nodding at him eagerly, before moving towards the omega.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo shouts.

The omega’s head whips around. His gaze sweeps over Kyungsoo's form but doesn’t focus on him. He looks confused as he tries to figure out the source. Kyungsoo thinks the other has an inclination it’s him but doesn’t want to be hasty in his assumption.

“Baekhyun” Kyungsoo repeats, now standing a little closer.

This time Baekhyun looks him dead in the face. His eyes widen extensively. He opens his mouth to reply but just closes it again, a lack of anything to say.

“I’m Kyungsoo,” the beta says as he offers a hand.

Baekhyun looks around pointedly. As if to remind him that people are around and they shouldn’t be seen together. Kyungsoo mentally rolls his eyes, hand still waiting to be shaken.

“Hello Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun eventually responds, finally grabbing his hand. “I’m Baekhyun, but you already seem to know that. This is Jinki.”

Kyungsoo gives Jinki a polite nod and receives an infectious smile in response. Baekhyun still looks confused as hell. His lips are drawn in a thin line and his face is skeptical.

“May I have a word...alone?”

Kyungsoo switches his gaze from the omega in front of him to Chanyeol, who is doing a horrible job of pretending he isn’t watching them. Baekhyun follows his gaze and Kyungsoo can practically feel when the omega finally understands the situation.

“Jinki,” Baekhyun mutters, not taking his eyes of Kyungsoo, “Can I talk to you later?”

Jinki looks between them. The stranger looks almost inclined to stay, but one look from Baekhyun has him nodding in dismissal. When he finally scanters off Kyungsoo says,

“Over there.”

He motions to a quiet section of the courtyard. Still within Korean territory but nowhere near the other Korean prisoners. It’s the perfect spot to do what he needs while keeping up appearances.

As they move to the area Kyungsoo can practically feel the weight of Chanyeol’s stare. He flips him off, not so subtly asking for privacy. Chanyeol just pouts and tries to distract himself by talking to Sehun.

  
  
  
“ _Oh my God Kyungsoo_ ,” Baekhyun voices excitedly, “I can’t believe you’re standing in front of me. I’m actually _talking_ to you right now. Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you, you tiny oaf?”

The words are basically thrown out of his mouth as soon as they’re isolated. Leave it to Baekhyun to act like they haven’t seen each other for years.

“It’s been three weeks Baekhyun. Chill,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Aww, Soo. You know you love me,” Baekhyun grins, “Can I hug you?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“ _No._ ”

“Fine. Be like that then,” Baekhyun pouts.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. An action he has come to realize happens a lot around the omega. Baekhyun purses his lips and crosses his arms over his chest. Petty.

Obviously Kyungsoo wishes he could hug his friend as well. Truth be told if Kyungsoo wasn’t so... emotionally constipated he would probably act the same way as the other omega. But they were in public, and he had to draw the boundaries he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t.

“Chanyeol sent me,” Kyungsoo sighs, “And you probably already know why.”

“Oh.”

The one worded answer takes him by surprise. Usually his friend is quite the user of words, talking endlessly about things he doesn’t even know. But this Baekhyun is different, serious and thoughtful.

“Uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo mutters, playing off his awkwardness, “You don’t um, have to explain anything to me. I get it, I think. You distanced yourself because we’re gone in a couple of days and it’s easier this way right?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond so he takes that as a yes.

“Bear with me. There’s something I don’t understand. Why not just enjoy these last few days? Create some good memories. It can be one of those stories you tell people at parties. Even though no one ever believes you, haha.”

Baekhyun still remains uncharacteristically silent. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to make of it. Even his attempt at a joke goes ignored. It’s worrisome to say the least.

“Baekhyun?”

It’s silent for a few moments. And Kyungsoo feels extremely awkward. Maybe it wasn’t his place to question his friend about this. Sure, they were close. But there was always a little boundary when it came to discussing certain things.

 

“It hurts _,_ Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes snap up to meet his friend's gaze and he hates what he sees. There’s a certain vulnerability there, Baekhyun looks torn. So conflicted with himself that it has Kyungsoo reconsidering that hug. He’s never seen his friend like this. The friend he knows makes snide comments and jokes to hide how he really feels. The friend he knows doesn’t openly bare his feelings. To anyone. Not even him and Jongdae.

“I can’t just forgetabout this after it’s done. I wish I could but I just _can’t_ . And it’s not some story I can tell to random strangers either,” the omega whispers achingly, “I can’t be around Chanyeol because it _hurts._ So badly. Whenever he smiles, or tells a joke. Or makes some plans that I know I won’t be able to go to.  It fucking hurts so much, Soo. Because I know that in one week I’ll be gone. And he’ll be fucking _devastated_ . He doesn’t deserve it. Any of this. I was such a fool for not cutting this in the bud. It’s too late now, _it’s too fucking late_. He’s already attached and I…”

  
“I think I’m in love with him," Baekhyun concludes miserably.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen into saucers. He looks at his friend worriedly, hoping the other was just making some sick joke. He has always prided himself on being able to school his emotions. It’s one of the traits that he thought would make him a good therapist. But all that went to shit when he heard the next seven words.

There's no way. It can't be. Baekhyun wouldn't be stupid enough to fall in love with someone he  _knew_ he would never see again. A convict. Someone who got arrested and thrown in  _prison_ for a damn reason. A reason none of them know.

“You can’t be _in love_ with him, Baekhyun. He's a convict. He could very well be a murderer.”

“You’re such a fucking asshole sometimes, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun scoffs, “You know that Chanyeol is a good person at heart. He has been nothing but kind to us since we've been here. In fact all of them have been nothing but kind. So what if he made a mistake? He's human just like the rest of us. Do you really think this isn’t something I haven’t thought about over and over?”

“That’s not it. It’s only been three weeks there’s just no way…”

“Who gives a fuck how long it’s been!”

Kyungsoo can feel the other getting agitated. His voice is getting louder and louder by the minute.

“Just think about this. Do you even know why he's here? You’re emotions are haywire right now and-”

“Ofcourse,” the omega snaps, “I’m just an emotional little omega who falls in love with any fucking alpha I come across. There’s obviously _no way_ I could actually be in love with Chanyeol.”

“No one-”

“Newsflash Kyungsoo, we are the same. Yes we are, _don't look at me like that._ I’m not as dense as I look!”

“I don’t-”

“You’re in love with Kai Kyungsoo! You really think I don't see that shit?”

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are!”

"No, just-"

"Deny it all you want but-"

 

“ _Will you stop interrupting me?”_ Kyungsoo growls viciously.

 

Baekhyun flinches. Kyungsoo has the decency to look a little remorseful. But a darker side of him revels in the reaction he receives. He's  _angry_. Outraged at being exposed so easily. 

"I am  _not_ in love with Kai," Kyungsoo mutters harshly, "Whatever you think you see, that's just you projecting. I have enough common sense to know falling in love in this hell hole is one of the dumbest things I could ever do. Especially when I know it will eventually all go to shit."

Baekhyun looks deeply offended by his words. A part of him wishes he could snatch the words out of his mouth before he said them. But it's too late now. The damage has already been done.

"Fucking stubborn. You know something, Soo?"

Kyungsoo doesn't respond.

"One day, this great wall you built up around your heart will come crashing down." Baekhyun utters venomously, "And I  _refuse_ to be the one to help you pick up the pieces when it does."

 

✤

 

 

Jongdae is happy. He feels like the universe is smiling down on him, something that doesn't happen quite often. That's the effect Minseok has on him. The other alpha makes him feel like he can move mountains. Tackle any obstacle. 

It's a naive little feeling.  _Love_. 

Is it too early to call it that? Jongdae doesn't even care. He's too far gone. High on the drug called Minseok.

He is eager for their long chats. It's so remarkably different from five minutes in the shower. Minseok is an excellent conversationalist and they surprisingly have a lot in common. He has a way of making him feel comfortable, relaxed.

One thing Jongdae has come to notice though is that Minseok is a bit closed off. He shares the little things but whenever they skirt around the bigger questions, somehow it's deflected back onto Jongdae. It's something he wouldn't have realized if he weren't a psychology student.

The alpha doesn't blame him though. They've only known each other for roughly two weeks, started talking in even less time. Jongdae has done nothing to deserve his trust. While it may be a little disappointing, seeing as Minseok sometimes makes Jongdae want to bare his soul without meaning to, it's understandable.

Today is the third day since their little setup. But from the minute he approached the prisoner he knew something was off. Minseok seemed contemplative. Like he was physically present but his mind was elsewhere. 

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asks for the third time since his arrival.

This time Minseok doesn't just shrug him off. Or motion for him to continue his monologue. This time Minseok stares into his eyes deeply. Searching for something, Jongdae has no idea what. He can tell the other is uncertain. Of all the things he has ever used to describe Minseok, uncertain has never been one.

"Jongdae," Minseok mumbles, "Aren't you the least bit curious about how I got in here?"

Oh.

Well, of course he was. Anyone would wonder how Minseok, kind and gentlemanly Minseok, could commit a crime so heinous he ends up in jail. And based on Lay's story, a crime that held a lengthy sentence.

"Just as curious as you would be about me," Jongdae grins.

"Sorry. Right. Yeah. I forget that we're both in here for whatever reason..."

Jongdae gets the feeling Minseok isn't done. But he seems to be struggling to get out the next few words. Jongdae places a delicate hand on his cheek, a comforting technique. As if to tell him it's okay, just say it.

"But I...I feel like I should tell you why I'm in here. You don't have to do the same, that's completely up to you," Minseok fiddles with his hands, "But for me, it's been a burden. I wasn't a good person Jongdae. And I think you should know just what you're getting into."

Jongdae nods. He totally gets the feeling. (Minus the crime part  _duh)_

"I was a con artist." The alpha finally breathes out. "The worst kind. I preyed on old people. Poor people. Hard working honest people. I would get them to trust me and then swindle them out of thousands. No matter how much money I made or how far-fetched the deal was, I never got caught. But one day I...I went too far."

"A young girl had come to me with $50,000 won. It was all she had. I took it, under the pretense it would be doubled in a month. I took it Jongdae, and I didn't even feel any remorse. Not until I got a letter from her death bed. She needed the money to pay her medical bills and I stole all she had. She cursed me, said there was a special place in hell for people like me. People who gave her hope only to crush it in the worst of ways."

"I tried to reach her in time. But by the time I saw the letter, she had already died. Too poor to afford her treatment. She had no one, and she placed everything she had in  _me_. I could barely live with myself after that, I still can't. I turned myself in, but the damage is already done. She's dead because of me. I'm a  _murderer_ , Jongdae."

It all makes sense to him now. Minseok isn't brusque enough to commit a physical crime. But he is very charming, with a trustworthy smile and kind eyes. Jongdae could definitely see himself falling for the other's rouse. 

It upsets him a little to know the other could do what he did. But right now, Minseok looks remorseful and full of sorrow. And that's all Jongdae needs to remind him that the alpha  _is_ a good person. A good person who made a mistake.

"Minseok." Jongdae calls sternly, "Tell me something. Do you regret what you've done?"

"Ofcourse!" he pipes up instantly.

"Do you plan to do it ever again?"

"No! I would never. I..."

"Then don't you think you deserve to forgive yourself?"

"But I killed her! She's dead because of me...All those people I swindled. I may have ruined their lives!" 

Jongdae hums thoughtfully. He moves to kneel in between Minseok's spread legs and grabs the other's face, forcing him to meet his gaze. Minseok's eyes are tearful, not to be called crying yet but definitely on the way. 

"What's done is done, Minseok. You've made mistakes and that's understandable. But you're doing time for it, and maybe when you get out you can do more for the people you've hurt. But for them to forgive you, you have to first forgive yourself."

"But I don't deserve it! I don't deserve their forgiveness. I don't deserve anything..." Minseok whimpers sadly.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness. Just because you messed up once or twice doesn't mean you should never be happy." Jongdae pulls Minseok into a warm embrace, "Everyone gets a new beginning **Xiumin**."

That's it. That's the trigger. Jongdae soon has Minseok weeping in his arms. He feel his shirt get damp with the other's tears. He rubs his scalp tenderly in hopes of providing some consolation. It's an intimate moment. Far more intimate than having sex.

"S-shit," Minseok groans into his shoulder, "This is so not apart of my 'Get Jongdae to fall in love with me' plan."

In spite of everything Jongdae laughs. "You had a plan?"

Minseok mumbles something into his shoulder. Jongdae doesn't even need to see his face to know the other's cheeks are burning red. It's so  _adorable_.

" _You idiot._ _"_

 

 

✤

 

Baekhyun scrubs his body with the strength of an army. He's still angry, no furious at Kyungsoo. How dare he belittle his feelings like that? He knows that's just how his friend is, always trying to see the logical side of things. However, Baekhyun's insecurity about the whole Chanyeol situation left him open to hurt. And what Kyungsoo said did in fact hurt him.

Baekhyun knows he said some hurtful stuff too, some things he wishes he could take back. 

He is also aware the mature thing to do would be to talk it out. Communication is key, they say. But mature is a word no one has  _ever_ described him with so instead he chooses to release his anger in the most immature of ways.

By badmouthing Kyungsoo in his head. Him and his little condescending know-it-all attitude. Smug asshole, thinking he's better than Baekhyun just because he can 'control' his emotions. _Control_ , don't make him laugh. All his friend knows how to do is bury his emotions so fucking deep that it gives the impression they're managed. But Baekhyun knows better.

Atleast Baekhyun has enough common sense to know that no man is powerful enough subdue their feelings. And no matter how much Kyungsoo may pride himself on being the smartest in a room, not even he can outsmart his own body.

It all just makes me so  _vexed_. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, this whole damn experiment. It's all so fucking overwhelming Baekhyun can barely think straight. He knew he shouldn't have come to the prison in the first place. Why hadn't he trusted his own damn instincts?

"Geez," he feels someone rip the rag out of his hands, "Are you trying to scrub off skin?"

The omega hadn't even registered the red bruise forming or felt the pain accompanied with it until now. Seems like he was scrubbing a little harder than he intended to. The pain didn't bother him that much though. He felt he deserved it for being such an idiot.

"What do you want Chanyeol?" he responds without even looking up.

"I just wanted to talk to you," the alpha grins wolfishly, "And save you from yourself apparently."

Why is he so fucking charming? It's so unfair. The way he can basically turn him into mush and have him reconsider his entire plan just by smiling. The worst part is that he isn't even aware of the effect he has.

"I don't appreciate you sending strangers to question me."

"Okay, Okay," Chanyeol throws his hands up in mock surrender, "I admit sending Kyungsoo was kinda desperate, but can you blame me? I miss you."

Baekhyun denies that his heart rate picks up a little. He tries to keep his face blank as he remarks, "The deal is done. You don't need to protect me anymore."

"I like talking to you because it's  _you_ Baek. Not because of some stupid deal," the alpha pouts.

"Look." Baekhyun ignores the pang in his heart, "I don't think you get it, so let me break it down for you. _I don't want anything to do with you anymore._ "

The phrase hurts Chanyeol, Baekhyun can smell it. It's for the best, he tells himself, but even he has a hard time believing it. He purposely tries to make his words harsher than they need to be. It's better Chanyeol hates him before he leaves. It's a lot easier to deal with the sudden loss of someone you hate.

"Y-you don't mean that..."

"Yes I do! You upheld your end of the deal like a good little puppy, but I think it's safe to say the alpha from the first night won't be bothering me anymore. I've moved on Chanyeol, you should too."

"Baekhyun..."

 

"Just leave me alone, Chanyeol.  _Please_."

 

And that's what the alpha does. He just walks away soundlessly. As Baekhyun stares at his retreating form he physically has to stop himself from chasing after him. How much he wishes it didn't have to be this way.

Fuck this.  _ **Fuck all of this.**_

 

 

  _fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Xiumin in bold as a reference to what he said last chapter, "It was a new beginning...beside Xiumin has a nice ring to it." So basically Jongdae is reminding Minseok that new beginnings are possible.
> 
> Anyways, hey guys and fries. This was prolly the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. Ugh, conflict. Don't write this off just yet though. Enjoyyyyyy loves.
> 
> Sorry about the lack of Kaisoo. I'll definitely make up for it next chap :) 
> 
> The plot thickens OHO


	11. Is there a future?

 

It’s been a day since his first and last conversation with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo can’t get it off his mind. The thought of Baekhyun being mad at him causes him to feel uneasy. Despite the fact that he may be a little mad too.

Everything just came out so... _ wrong _ . Kyungsoo has always had issues communicating his feelings, but he wasn’t usually the type to lash out and say things he knows he would regret.

That was Baekhyun’s forte.

For some reason the fact that Baekhyun had found love the same way as him proved exactly what Kyungsoo denied. It brought to the surface feelings he had spent so much time burying.

What he said to Baekhyun is no different from what he tells himself everyday. 

There’s no way he could be in love with Kai. 

No way at all.

 

_ 'But he is.' a small voice quips. _

 

Speaking of Jongin, Kyungsoo can hear the alpha humming obnoxiously as he washes his face. The sound is soothing enough but Kyungsoo’s annoyance only grows. It’s a reminder that the subject of his thoughts is always near him. And that makes him even harder to ignore.

“Will you stop that?” Kyungsoo questions miserably, because maybe he feels the need to be a spoilt brat.

Jongin washes off the remaining soap and makes eye contact with him in the mirror. Kyungsoo catches the devilish glint before the alpha is spitefully humming a little louder.

“ _ Jongin.” _

“Sorry, Sorry” but Kyungsoo can tell he’s not sorry at all, “You seem grumpier than usual today. Something wrong?”

The beta ignores him. But of course Jongin, being the nosy and overly caring alpha he is, still presses. He finishes up the last of his business then moves to stand by his bunk. Kyungsoo lies back, closes his eyes and pretends the other isn’t even there.

Jongin doesn’t move though. He kinda justs...stands there. Kyungsoo’s eyes don’t need to be open to know that he’s being stared at. So he turns over, so that his back is facing Jongin.

“You know for all the times you’ve been on my bed,” and Kyungsoo hears shuffling behind him, “I don’t think I’ve ever been on yours.”

That’s when Kyungsoo whirls around to find Jongin climbing the ladder onto  _ his  _ bed. His long legs allows him to reach easily. Slowly he lifts Kyungsoo’s head, sits down, and then rests it back on his lap. His feet dangle off as he leans against the wall.

“There,” Jongin smiles mischievously down at Kyungsoo, “Now are you going to tell me what has you so gloomy?”

“Other than the big bear now invading my personal space?” Kyungsoo mutters dryly, keeping his eyes shut stubbornly.

Jongin laughs openly. Kyungsoo glimpses from below the way his eyes turn into crescents, and how his entire face lights up with his smile.

“Do you watch anime, Soo?” Jongin asks. His hands are casually running through his hair and along his scalp. His weakness. That and the fact that his face is awfully close to the alpha’s crotch. The action seems unintentional, but Kyungsoo has known Jongin long enough to know nothing the other man does is without thought.

“You’re like a real life tsundere.”

The only anime Kyungsoo has ever watched was Prince of Tennis. Jongdae and Baekhyun may tease him about it, but he doesn’t care. That anime was  _ beautiful  _ okay? When the protagonist finally obtained perfect self effacement it was fucking intense. So yes he cried. Bite him.

Jongin doesn’t need to know that though.

“What’s a tsundere?” Kyungsoo indulges.

“They like to pretend they hate someone. Hit them, insult them, stuff like that” Jongin remarks. Then he grins obnoxiously, a mixture of mirth and cheekiness, “But secretly, they  _ looooove  _ them. They’re just too embarrassed.”

“What do they call cocky assholes who think everyone has a boner for them?” Kyungsoo bites back, squinting one eye open to gauge the alpha’s reaction.

But Jongin doesn’t look mad at all and his jab falls short. Instead he looks...fond. Kyungsoo stubbornly closes his eyes again because the look Kai gives does something to him, something dangerous.

They ease into a comfortable silence.

The beta jumps slightly when all of a sudden he feels hands trace the lines of his face. They move lightly, soothingly down the side of his cheek, stopping momentarily to slide across his pouty lips. Kyungsoo is having a hard time repressing his shivers, but he can’t let the alpha know he’s affected. As if he isn’t already cocky enough.

It’s deadly silent. All Kyungsoo can hear is deep steady breathing. His own breath hitches when Jongin traces his jawline. His fingers teasingly travel down Kyungsoo feels the other wrap his hand around his throat and for a moment he thinks he’s about to be choked. But Jongin just rests his hand there, memorizing the feeling of Kyungsoo’s neck in his palm.

 

It’s all fine and dandy before Jongin’s hand goes even lower, fingertips now on the expanse of chest exposed. Kyungsoo tries his best to ignore the sensations. Even forces himself to go off into dreamland. But when the alpha’s hands daringly slide under his jumpsuit in an effort to reach his more sensitive skin, Kyungsoo jumps up and grabs the offending wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo demands, sounding flustered.

He rises from Jongin’s lap and sits beside him instead. The alpha’s gaze is dark as he watches him, promising things a deep part of Kyungsoo desires, craves. Everything Jongin does makes him flustered. How he easily switches from the world’s most annoying little brother to a fucking greek sex god never ceases to amaze him. Or turn him on.

“Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?” he groans, voice several octaves deeper. He slides a hand down his face in frustration, struggling with self control. The alpha is restraining himself. Kyungsoo gets the feeling Jongin usually just goes for what he wants.

“W-why?” Because he genuinely wants to know.

“Everything about you is just so...” Jongin whines, “You’re just so  _ you _ . I can’t even explain it. Every time I see you I just want to push you against the nearest surface and do  _ ungodly _ things to you. But you’re not mine. I can’t just  _ do  _ that.”

“So you only want me for my body then?” Kyungsoo sasses.

“No.  _ God  _ no. I love everything about you.” Kyungsoo squirms under the intensity of the alpha’s gaze, “I love your sarcastic, dry humour. I love how much you like to tease others but the minute someone teases you back you get so flustered. I love how mad you get when I call you cute, or how you secretly take care of everyone. Even if you pretend it’s such a bother. I love how you don’t try to be charming. Or sexy. It just comes naturally to you. And I love how you don’t skirt around the truth, you just tell it like it is.”

Kyungsoo looks away from the alpha’s intense stare.

“I want to take care of you. But I also want to wreck you. I want to fuck you till you cry. Then I’d wipe away your tears and hold you, so that none of the demons can get you. Because I know you have them, we all do. And I know they’re eating you alive, and that eats  _ me  _ alive.”

The atmosphere switches immediately. Kyungsoo feels faint under the intoxicating smell of Jongin’s devotion.

“I love you, Kyungsoo. All of you,” Jongin whispers emotionally, “But you’re not  _ mine _ . I have no right to.”

Kyungsoo can barely hear anything over the sound of his heart pounding against his ribcage. They’re tears in the corners of his eyes, not enough to fall but definitely  _ there _ . No one has ever said anything as remotely beautiful about him before. And Kyungsoo is all emotion now, no logic to weigh him down.

“What if,” the beta licks his lips nervously, “What if I was yours.”

“What are you saying, Kyungsoo?”

Jongin tries not to look hopeful.

“I’m saying that I want that. I want...everything you want, to be yours.” Kyungsoo is having a hard time breathing, his heart rate is beating a mile a minute. “I-If you actually want me.”

All the beta can register is Jongin’s shocked face before he’s being grabbed by the front of his jumper. The sudden movement catches him off guard and he grabs the alpha’s shoulders for support. Jongin kisses him slow and sensual, speaking volumes without actually talking. Kyungsoo eases into it, obediently opening his mouth and letting the alpha ravish him. He whimpers softly when Jongin presses into him harder and his crotch only hardens.

Kyungsoo rises, mouth still on the other’s, and wraps his legs around him. He grinds into him and Jongin groans from beneath him. Kyungsoo has no idea what’s taken over him but he doesn’t want it stop. Jongin tastes amazing, and he craves more.

Jongin’s hands delve lower, until they’re planted firmly on his ass cheeks. Then he slaps them, hard and strong, and Kyungsoo shamefully whimpers. The beta swivels his hips in retaliation, pleased to hear the disgruntled groan beneath him.

When they break apart Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, and stares at him as if he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Of course I actually want you,” he whispers dreamily. His face is honest, completely bare and vulnerable.

This time it’s Kyungsoo who grabs Jongin by his neck and pulls him into another kiss.

“You’re such a sap.”

 

✳

  
  


_ It’s an uncharacteristically bright day, especially during autumn. The wind blows strongly, and the leaves of trees are whisked off their branches. Baekhyun is seated casually on a bench. The park he’s in is empty. Not full of joggers or animals as it usually would be. _

 

_ It’s slightly cold, and Baekhyun pulls his thin sweater closer to himself. He’s content. The view is beautiful and the omega could spend hours just enjoying the flora. He’s never been much of a silent observer, often preferring to touch things. But he’s changed for the better. Because of  _ **_him_ ** **.**

_ Baekhyun jumps as he feels strong, sturdy hands wrap around his eyes. He smiles, because only one person would be stupid enough to do that. _

 

_ “Guess who?” the figure huskily whispers. _

 

_ “Mingyu is that you?” _

 

_ Chanyeol squawks indignantly. He removes his hands and moves to sit beside Baekhyun on the rusty bench. He’s pouting, looking incredibly cute yet frustrated at the same time.  _

 

_ “I come pick you up on such short notice, on this super windy day might I add, and you have the nerve to call another man’s name?” Chanyeol huffs, “I knew you never really loved me.” _

 

_ “Actually, I love you for your car. I needed a ride to Jongdae’s dinner party,” Baekhyun smirks playfully. He laughs at the blatantly offended look on the other’s face before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. A reaffirmation that it’s definitely not true. “I’m kidding I love you for you. Your car is just a bonus.” _

 

_ “Whatever you say.” Chanyeol mutters, then grins. “I was shocked to see your text. I thought I was picking you up at your house?” _

 

_ “I don’t know. This-” Baekhyun gestures vaguely to the park around them, “was calling me. I just had the urge to come out here. Sorry if it caused you any trouble.” _

 

_ Chanyeol wraps his arms around the omega, pulling him backwards so that his back is now against his chest. “You know I don’t mind.” He kisses the top of his head, “Have you satisfied your craving? Jongdae’s expecting us soon.” _

 

_ “Just a little longer.” _

 

_ They spend almost an hour there. These are the moments Baekhyun treasures the most. Quiet, peaceful time spent with the person he loves the most. Wrapped in his arms as the world moves around them. Baekhyun loves this. Loves him.  _

 

_ They leave for Jongdae’s dinner party. The alpha invites them over every month under the pretense that it’s because he’s not sure if they’ll eat otherwise. Baekhyun knows it’s because he just really loves their company. _

 

_ Chanyeol knocks on Jongdae’s door once they arrive at the apartment. Instead of Jongdae it’s Minseok who answers the door, looking stressed. _

 

_ “You’re late,” he mutters tiredly as he clears the doorway for them to enter, “Come in. It’s a mess.” _

_ He and Chanyeol share a curious look before entering. That’s when he hears it, the raised voices coming from the kitchen. He can distinctly make out Kyungsoo and Jongdae. _

 

_ “They’ve been at it for about an hour now. Jongdae volunteered to help Kyungsoo cook and well...the rest is history.” Minseok sighs, “I’ll be in the bedroom. I need a break.” _

 

_ Yikes. Baekhyun has known the two of them long enough to know you definitely don’t want them together. In a kitchen. Kyungsoo is very passionate about his meals. But Jongdae always thinks he’s right. Not a good combination. _

 

_ “So they’re arguing...over food?” Chanyeol asks dumbly. _

 

_ “It’s deeper than that, Channie.” he pulls him towards the kitchen, “Come one we have to stop this. Or it could get really bad.” _

 

_ Chanyeol still looks confused but he follows along wordlessly. Little does he know he’s about to be pulled along into World War III. _

 

_ Baekhyun ducks as soon as he enters the kitchen, just in time to miss meat sauce being thrown at him. Unfortunately, Chanyeol doesn’t have the same reflexes and it lands directly onto his shirt. Sad. Baekhyun knows how much he paid for that. _

 

_ “ _ **_Holy fuck_ ** _. Does this shit stain?” Chanyeol grumbles, and Baekhyun silently hands him a towel. _

 

_ “You can’t just add salt Jongdae! You said you would help! Not try to take over and ruin the fucking meal.” Kyungsoo shouts uncharacteristically. “Last time I accept your help.” _

 

_ “It needed salt! It lacked flavour,” Jongdae bites back. He has another spoon of meat sauce in his hands, threatening to throw it again. “But I guess flavourless food is your forte.” _

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

_ This is bad. This is really bad. _

 

_ “Guys,” Baekhyun chides, “Come on. There’s no need for this.” _

 

_ He goes ignored. Kyungsoo looks deadly, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted into a snarl. Jongdae wears a satisfied smirk as he grabs the salt and shakes more into the meat sauce. That seems to the icing on the cake because Kyungsoo lunges. His tiny body whisking through the air as he tackles Jongdae to the floor. They battle it out, two small people grabbing and hitting whatever they can. Baekhyun has enough common sense to not interfere without any help.  _

 

_ He looks back at Chanyeol, who shakes his head and points to his shirt, as if to say “Do you see what they did already?”  _

 

_ Then the omega zones in on Jongin, who has been  observing the interaction for the longest while. He looks oddly amused, even using his phone to take pictures. _

 

_ “Jongin,” Baekhyun shouts, “Will you help?” _

 

_ “Are you kidding? This is the first time I’ve seen Soo like this,” he comments giddily, holding his camera phone , “I need this on video.” _

 

_ Jongdae is on top of Kyungsoo now, holding him down by his shoulders. Kyungsoo is relentless though, and soon their positions are flipped. Then it’s flipped again. And again. Baekhyun is getting dizzy just watching this. _

 

_ “You really think you can win this?” Jongdae comments haughtily between the hair pulling and punches, “I go to the gym three times a week.” _

 

_ Kyungsoo manages to gain control. He punches the alpha square in the face, and Baekhyun cringes at the impact. “And I have sex with Jongin three times a week. What’s your point?” _

 

_ Baekhyun begrudgingly observes that Jongin looks a little too proud right now. _

 

_ “Minseok,” Baekhyun shouts helplessly, “Kitchen.  _ **_Now._ ** **”**

 

_ It takes all of five seconds before the alpha is storming in. He watches the scene before him unravel with barely concealed panic. He gives Chanyeol and Jongin the most exasperated look Baekhyun has ever seen in his life. It’s understandable though. The two big alphas could easily break Kyungsoo and Jongdae apart, but they don’t. For different equally idiotic reasons. _

 

_ “Baekhyun you take Kyungsoo, I’ll take Jongdae,” he whispers urgently. _

 

_ Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to move before Jongdae is flung off Kyungsoo. By Kyungsoo. The sudden jerky motion causes the alpha to grab onto the nearest surface, which in this case happens the pot handle. Baekhyun watches in slow motion as the large pot of meat sauce spills. All over Kyungsoo and Jongdae. _

 

_ The two stare at each other dumbfoundedly. They both have meat sauce dripping from their hair onto their clothes and then all over the floor. Kyungsoo raises his hands to look at himself. Then up at Jongdae. And the both of them burst into laughter. _

 

_ “Oh my god,” Minseok exclaims, trying to hold back his laughter.  _

 

_ “The meat sauce has spilled,” Jongin laughs loudly, staring directly into the camera, “I repeat. The meat sauce has spilled. Oh Soo, you’ll never see the end of this video.” _

 

_ Baekhyun takes in the scene after with amused eyes. Minseok is trying his best to clean up a petulant Jongdae, who is rejecting his help stubbornly. Jongin now has the camera zoomed in on Kyungsoo’s face, and the beta looks done. He tries violently to grab it but Jongin darts off. _

 

_ Then Baekhyun looks behind him at Chanyeol who is still wide eyed and hasn’t fully processed what went down. That’s when he finally allows himself to laugh, and his lover follows suit. They share this laugh together. _

 

_ “So...” Chanyeol remarks snidely, “Pizza it is then.” _

 

_ “Maybe if we’re lucky they’ll add salt,” Jongdae mumbles. _

 

_ “Why I oughta-” _

 

_ Sure, Baekhyun loves quiet peaceful moments with Chanyeol. But he also loves the loud and rambunctious moments with his friends. Everyday is an adventure. And Baekhyun thinks he can overcome it as long as Chanyeol is by his side. _

 

_ But it doesn’t last forever. _

 

Baekhyun wakes up feeling lonely and empty. His subconscious is a sadist it seems. Why would it allow him to dream like that? Dream of things that could never be. How unnecessarily cruel.

How he wishes it weren’t a dream. He was happy there. He had his friends, and they were happy too. They had their soulmates. Most importantly, he had Chanyeol. And it was almost like they were normal. Almost like the universe didn’t hate him.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun tiredly asks Luhan, who is spraying copious amounts of air freshener in their cell. The smell is overwhelming, and Baekhyun thinks that’s why he woke up. So he’s a little annoyed.

“It smells like depression in here.” Luhan mutters.

  
  


✳

 

Jongdae tackles Minseok as soon he sees the other standing in their regular meet up spot. He’s overcome with desire as he pushes their bodies flush against each other. Minseok is shocked at first but quickly gives into Jongdae’s advances.

“Do you have them?” Jongdae breathes out in between kisses.

“Yes. Right back pocket,” he replies, but he can barely get anything out as Jongdae’s lips urgently find their way back to his. “Slow down, Jongdae. We have forever.”

Jongdae reaches into the alpha’s pocket and pulls out a condom and a small tube of lube. He kisses Minseok again, molding their tongues together in sweet harmony. He moans loudly when Minseok’s hands grab his ass, so tightly that it lifts him a little. Jongdae plants wet, open mouth kisses on the alpha’s neck. He leaves as many marks as he can, because Minseok is  _ his _ .

“Jongdae,” Minseok groans out as Jongdae claims his neck, “This is nice and all, but don’t you want our first time to be a little less...rushed.”

“As long as I have you I don’t care.” Jongdae says earnestly.

Minseok stares for a moment before his beautiful smile returns. Jongdae feels his knees turn to jelly, because nothing turns him on more than that breathtaking smile.

“This is all on you. I hope you know that.” And with that the alpha grabs Jongdae and lifts him. He swings him around happily, before dominating his mouth once again. The kiss is different this time, less rushed and impatient. Jongdae isn’t the one in control this time, it’s Minseok.

They end up making hot, passionate sex. Jongdae comes three times, the first time happening a little too quickly. It’s been a while okay? Minseok had smiled, soft but mean, “It’s okay.” But Jongdae had been embarrassed, so he gave Minseok the best blowjob of his life to cover it up.

“We should stop meeting for a while,” Minseok decides as he cleans himself up.

“Why?” Jongdae tries not to sound too disappointed but fails. He’s grown too fond of spending time with the other. A little addicted to it, like a drug.

And a drug addict can’t just quit cold turkey.

“My friends.” Minseok smiles apologetically, “They’ve noticed my absence. Kai isn’t….he’s getting a little suspicious. And I think it’s better to play it safe. For our benefit.”

“Is it…” Jongdae focuses on adjusting his waistband to avoid Minseok’s curious stare, “Is it because I’m Chinese? Is that why…”

“It’s a little more complicated than that...” Minseok flicks his chin playfully, “Don’t worry. It’s just three days. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Okay.” Jongdae mumbles.

“I’m gonna head back first,” he finally says. He lingers, like he wants to say something else, but then ultimately decides against it. Jongdae watches him walk off.

 

Three days don’t seem like much to Minseok. But to Jongdae, who is leaving in little over a week, it’s forever. Nothing saddens him more. The thought that he’ll never get to see Minseok again, or even if he does, it’s never going to be the same. Will Minseok even want him once he finds out? Would it be better to just leave and not say anything?

  
  


Is there any future for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh


	12. Broken

It's been a minute since Jongdae has spoken to Minseok. He chooses to respect the other's wish for some distance, despite how hard it is.

The only thing keeping him away is the fear that they will get caught. Kai does not seem like the most understanding person in the world.

Kris is no better.

Maybe even worse.

Either way Jongdae counts the hours and minutes away from Minseok, basking in the presence of his other friends to keep him distracted. It works for the most part.

Besides, the subtle winks and flirty glances they share when no one is looking also helps.

It's cute. 

Everything goes fine enough, until it doesn't.

Jongdae doesn't know what it is about today. Everything just seemed  _off_.

The food had tasted bland, not that prison food was a world class cuisine, but still.

And Tao hadn't greeted him good morning in his usual fashion. In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to ignore him. It was quite a change from the usual perky, go lucky prisoner. It worried Jongdae.

More than anything else.

He couldn't understand what he had done to the Chinese.

It wasnt until he was seated with the other Chinese in the courtyard that he realized the cold treatment didn't end with just Tao. The ones who weren't openly glaring at him, refused to meet his gaze. They looked almost...scared.

For him.

That was when Jongdae knew things were about to get bad.

Very bad.

"Uh guys," Jongdae chuckles nervously, "Is something wrong? I feel theres a bit of tension..."

Lay winces, wishing the boy hadn't open his mouth.

The silence stretches on.

Kris is staring at him. Has been now for a while.

The tension in the atmosphere increases tenfold.

Jongdae had thought he'd gotten used to Kris' intimidating stares, or his uncanny ability to last ever so long without blinking. But he had not. 

Because now Jongdae felt like he was about to shit himself.

"Please tell me theres nothing in my teeth," Jongdae banters playfully, hiding his shaking palms in his lap.

Kris laughs.

A mocking, sudden noise.

Everyone else looks away.

Lay sucks in a breath, watching Kris warily.

Tao won't look Jongdae in the eye.

Luhan looks on edge.

"A funny guy you are Jongdae," Kris says dryly, "Learn those jokes in the war?"

Jongdae eyes meet Kris in an instant.

His panic is barely concealed, scent filling the air quickly.

"War? What do you-"

"Jongdae..." Lay warns slowly, eyes finally meeting his.

"No Lay," Kris reproaches, "Lets hear what Jongdae has to say. Wouldn't Little Bong and Little Dong just be so saddened to know they have a traitorous lying son of a bitch as a father."

The anger in Kris' voice is so distinct.

So venomous.

This is it.

It's over for Jongdae.

He glances to the exits.

The guards all have their backs turned.

Fuck.

"Kris I-" Jongdae chokes, "I'm so sorry, I didnt know-"

" _You didn't know?_ " 

Jongdae freezes in terror. 

A panic unlike any he's ever felt.

Even his alpha instincts know better than to fight back.

"Get up." Kris commands.

Jongdae looks to Lay, begging silently for some help.

Lay shakes his head.

"I said-" Kris growls, " **Get up.** "

Jongdae jumps up with no hesitance. Is this how it all ends? 

He gets it now. 

Tao ignored him because he found the letter. The letter Minseok had written to him long ago. The letter he had carefully folded and hidden in a loose tile on the floor. The letter he was sure no one but him would ever see.

But now Tao has seen it.

And Kris.

No doubt the entirety of the Chinese captives have as well.

Now they all know.

And Jongdae has never been more royally fucked in his life.

"Kris, please. Just think about what you're doing."

Kris snarls in anger. With a forceful grip he grabs Jongdae's arm and pulls him towards the centre of the courtyard then flings him down.

Everyone is watching in interest.

No.

Is Kris going to-

"Inmates! Inmates!" Kris shouts, smiling in a typical TV show manner. He beckons Lay and Tao closer to hold him steady. "This block has been a bit too quiet for too long don't you think?"

There are a few murmurs of agreement. A few inmates turn in their seats for a better look. 

"Traitors should pay, don't you think?"

More murmurs, louder.

Jongdae is on his knees, hands held behind his back by Tao.

Tao, who still has not said a single word to him.

So much for their so called friendship.

"What do you say, Lay? How about we show the rest of the prison exactly what happens when you piss me off?"

Theres a beat of silence.

Jongdae can't see but he's sure everyone's watching.

Even  _Minseok_.

"Right Kris," Lay says haughtily, so out of character from the Lay he's come to know, "I say that's exactly what we should do."

He doesn't expect it when Lay grabs him by his hair to land a solid punch, more than likely breaking his nose.

Jongdae doesn't know what hurts more.

Kris laughs, not before jamming his knee into the weakened alpha's stomach.

A choke escapes him.

The only thing keeping him up now is Tao.

Another one, straight in the eye.

A twist on his arm.

Right in the Jaw.

It's safe to say every Chinese inmate has gotten a lick in.

His screams can barely even be heard over the loud jeering and chants of 'More' and 'Harder'.

This is the end.

✱

 

One minute Kyungsoo is enthralled in friendly banter with Suho and Sehun, the next he is watching the worst scene he's ever seen unfold.

He watched it happen.

He saw Kris drag Jongdae's shaking form to the middle of the courtyard. Saw the unadulterated fear flash across his best friend's face. The harshness he was flung on the ground with.

The anger in Kris' eyes.

"What's going on?" Kyungsoo had asked Jongin.

"Internal matters," Jongin shrugged, as if it was the most simple thing, "Kris likes to make a show."

It wasn't simple.

It was fucking terrifying.

Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun, and the omega is wide eyed. 

They both know that whats about to go down, is not something simple.

Not simple at all.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whispers, "What is he going to do?"

Jongin ignores him, eyes steeled and focused on the Chinese in the center of the courtyard. In fact, everyone is.

Everyone's a little bothered.

But  _Xiumin._

He's livid.

Kyungsoo jumps when the first blow lands on Jongdae, right in his nose. Kyungsoo prays for it to stop, prays for his best friend to survive this. He can't even watch. With every hit he flinches, every shout and laugh he feels his fear and anger grow.

But he can't help him.

Baekhyun can't help him.

Please  _ **God**_ **,** somebody help him.

A sudden slam on the table captures everyone's attention. It's Xiumin.

But it's a Xiumin he has never seen before.

"Minseok," Jongin warns, "What do you think you're about to do?"

Xiumin can't hear him, can't hear anything.

He's staring at the scene with such an alpha intensity that makes Kyungsoo want to curl in on himself. 

Jongin grabs the alpha's arm roughly, "Xiumin I swear to-"

Xiumin jerks him off and turns to him suddenly, eyes red and ablaze with fury. Kyungsoo is scared.

Everyone is scared.

"I'm going to save him."

"No, you-" Jongin starts in disbelief, maybe a little anger as well. Nothing compared to Xiumin's, "You can't!"

" _I am going to save the love of my life, Kai._ "

Everyone at the table gasps.

Kyungsoo just stares.

"If you leave," Jongin mutters darkly, "If you leave now Min, you can't come back. You don't get to come back."

It's silent. 

Deadly silent.

Xiumin smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

A goodbye.

And just like that, he's off. 

Jongin kicks over their table.

" _Godfuckingdammit_."

 

✱

 

With a purpose Xiumin marches towards Kris, grabbing him viciously by his shirt and slamming him against the nearest table edge.

All the Chinese freeze, some gearing into action to save their leader.

A hand stops them.

"Come to save your bitch, Minseok?" 

Kris grins, ugly and vile. Nothing like the Kris one would've come to know. This is a criminal. A cold blooded murderer.

"Tell your disciples to let go of Jongdae."

The larger alpha laughs.

Soon everyone else begins to as well.

Jongdae whimpers and something in Minseok breaks.

"Do you really think you have any say in what happens here, Minnie?" 

Minseok looks around. All the eager faces, hoping for a brawl. Jongin's betrayed gaze. Jongdae fighting just to take in oxygen.

Jongdae.

Jongdae.

Jongdae.

He's  _mad_.

"I should beat you blue for even touching him, Kris."

Lay steps a bit closer.

"Does Jongin know about your little bitch, Xiumin?" Lay snarkily comments, "Seems to me its just you, against  _all_ of us."

Minseok doesn't even glance at the other boy.

"Let him go Kris," Minseok threatens, "Or I tell them. All of them. Just exactly how you got in here, or why neither me nor Jongin can stand to be in your presence. I'll tell them it all. Everything. See how fast you turn into Jongdae."

Kris falters.

Silence.

Got him.

"Release him, Tao."

The other Chinese looks confused, annoyed.

" **Release him.** "

And with that Jongdae slumps to the floor.

Minseok lets go of Kris and rushes to the beaten and bruised alpha. Just his gentle touch has him flinching. His left eye is swollen, and his nose is broken. He fears there may be internal damage.

He has to get him to the nurse bay then a hospital immediately.

"You know something Kris?" Minseok says after a moment, "I never truly hated you. Not until now."

 

Jongdae passes out.

 

 

_fin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain quotes are in reference to the letter minseok wrote Jongdae in chapter 7.
> 
> I have been M I to the effin A bitchessssss. I suck ik.
> 
> But i plan to finally finish this story.
> 
> Can't say the same for my other ones :(


End file.
